Little Soul
by Kage Mirai
Summary: When Angelus feels a pull towards a small town in Iowa he finds more then he bargained for. Angelus\Riley. William\Xander
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely resembling Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor do I make anything from writing this.**

**Alright, first things first, I know I haven't finished 'Good Pet' yet but don't worry, I'll be updating it soon. This came to me one day and thanks to the lovely help of Scyllablue, who you should definitely look up and read some of her stuff, it got done to the extent that it is. Normally I don't ask for help but with this I decided that I wanted someone to read it first and give me their opinion and what I could make better. I feel very fortunate that she did and my thanks goes out to her. Now then, thank you to those of you who are taking the time to read this, I appreciate it and would appreciate it even more if you took the time to leave a review. So, without further ado here's the first part.**

Angelus was stubborn; years ago he had refused his sire the delight of seeing him kill a favored daughter of a gypsy clan, thus freeing him of the fate she would have made for him, burdening him with a cursed soul. He had subsequently rid the world of dear Darla, protecting his family from her manipulations. She never did like his childer, wanting to keep him for herself. His grandsire was none too happy with the act of dusting his favored childe and although he was trapped beneath Sunnydale, CA he made that fact well known. After the fifth time he had been forced to defend himself he had seemingly disappeared, leaving the world to its own path to stay off his radar. His childer had every intention of staying with their sire, or 'daddy' as Drusilla insisted on calling him, but Angelus sent them off, not wanting his grandsire to turn his attentions to them. They kept in contact, going off to torment the world before taking their fun to the Colonies.

Until 1985 he lived in Europe, moving from court to court to stay just out of reach of his 'pappy'. It seemed that none of the European courts cared for his grandsire and each welcomed him into their sphere of influence if only to anger the self proclaimed Master. After his time in the courts he found himself drawn to a small town in Iowa. He didn't like not knowing the reasoning behind something, especially when he was the focus of such an event and immediately sought out his childer for information. Through Drusilla's insanity she was wise, held knowledge that no one else did, and if she didn't know she could find out.

He always knew where his childer were, their bond ran deep. The moment he opened the door to the warehouse they had made base in Drusilla wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing close against him, "Daddy!"

Over her shoulder he could see the nighttime New Jersey shoreline across the Hudson through the warehouse's large windows. She was a picture of loveliness as always, dressed in a black and maroon velvet dress, her old fashioned tastes never changing. Brunette, nearly black hair, fell in carefully done ringlets over her shoulders, making her look nearly like the dolls she collected and spoke to.

"Hey, princess." He smiled, petting her hair, he went to speak again but she put a finger to his lips.

"Hush." Her eyes closed for a moment and William approached from behind her.

He was dressed in a pair of well worn jeans that hung low on his hips, complete with holes in the knees. What had once been a t-shirt adorned his torso, sleeves, neck, and part of the bottom had been cut off to show part of his well toned stomach. His blonde hair was wild, parts of it hanging in his eyes. He looked the picture of an '80's teen.

"Sire, what brings you here?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, his hands falling on Drusilla's hips.

Angelus reached behind Drusilla and stroked his hair, "I have some questions I need answered." He replied, her finger still against his lips.

She scowled, "Hush daddy, no talking." William chuckled softly and received a glare for his trouble.

He held up his hands, taking a step back, "Sorry, love."

She swayed back and forth slightly, her eyes closing as she lost herself in whatever voices spoke to her. Neither male moved nor made a sound, not wanting to interrupt her, she didn't like it when that happened. Slowly her eyes opened and she smiled, petting Angelus' cheek softly.

"Daddy is being called." She purred, "A soul calling for the claim of our daddy." She looked at William then back at her sire, "Such a young little soul. It needs you daddy."

"Tell me more princess."

Her fingers drummed against her temples, "Nasty creatures would hurt it, so innocent." Her voice was a low purr, "Follow your insides." She put a hand over his heart, "Listen to what the spirit tells you." She kissed his ear softly, "Go on daddy, go find your little soul. You must nurture it, take it, own it." She pulled back spinning in a circle and laughing softly, "We will have a little star Will." She purred, pressing against him, "It will shine so brightly and our daddy will darken it, make it his." She smiled.

"How will I know what this little soul is?" He questioned, hoping she wasn't lost for a time as often happened.

"You will know it when you see it daddy." She hugged him tight before moving over to talk to her dolls.

William shook his head, "It's good to see you sire."

Angelus embraced him, "Good to see you too childe. I wish I didn't have to cut this visit short."

"Hey, I understand, have to go find this little soul or whatever's got your demon in a bunch."

He laughed, "Interesting way to put it. Take care of the princess, yeah?"

"You know I will." He smirked, "Go on, get out of here, we'll come visit once you've found what it is you have to find."

With the knowledge that Drusilla had given him he set out to Huxley, his demon calling for them to make their way there. Having some knowledge of what he was after he kept his eye out, trying to find the young soul she spoke of. So when he saw the 5 year old towheaded boy he knew what he was seeking. Angelus could be patient when the situation presented itself and he knew that acquiring this gem would take all of his skill and he would have to bide his time. There was no point in taking a child, having to feed and take care of it while dealing with questions regarding its parents was something he had no desire to deal with. He would have to watch and manipulate the boy from the shadows, being careful to guide his life in the direction he wanted while not being discovered. The Watcher's Council didn't take kindly to demons in general, never mind the fact that he was going to control a human. If they found out, his plans could be ruined.

Riley Finn was a happy boy in a long line of Marines. The men in his family always seemed to join the service, it was his legacy and although no one had ever told him that he was going to join he had already made up his mind from a young age. Of course Angelus had no plans to let him carry through with that idea, he would not have him joining any form of militia. He would have to catch him right out of high school, prevent him from carrying out his plans for his future.

He was a relatively happy child, Angelus observed, and although he didn't get to see his father often he understood the reasons behind it and the time he did spend with his father he obviously cherished. His mother it seemed wanted a stable home for Riley and to give him that they didn't move with his father from post to post, remaining instead in their little home.

Angelus watched quietly from the shadows, his eyes taking in the boy as he slept, curled around a teddy bear. He would watch him grow, making sure no one else tried to take him, making sure he stayed safe, and then, when the time was right, he would possess him. The very few other vampires and demons in Iowa knew to stay away from Angelus' prize and most respected that knowledge. It was the rare few who threatened to undo all of his hard work in protecting the boy that angered the vampire.

A low growl escaped Angelus' lips as he watched the black skinned, flesh eating, demon eyeing the eight year old Riley as he slept, "What do you think you're doing?" His voice was a low hiss as he stood behind the creature. It let out a guttural grunt in response, "Oh, I don't think so." He growled, whiskey eyes darkening in anger, understanding what the creature was trying to say. With a quick movement he grabbed the creature by the throat and hurled it away from the window, "He's mine." As the demon was getting to its feet Angelus slammed into it, growling and forcing it back to the ground. Game face firmly in place he snapped at the demon, "You will be an example to those who would dare defy me." It made another incoherent sound as it tried to escape, struggling under the powerful vampire.

Angelus' grip tightened, his nails digging deep into its flesh. He watched in delight as black blood bubbled up around his fingers, dripped down onto the soft grass beneath them. He knew better then to drink the blood of demons and generally avoided contact with it all together considering the results some demonic blood had on whoever touched it but he also knew that this particular type of demon's blood was safe to touch. His fingers dug deeper, forcing more of the viscous fluid out. A wicked smile spread across his features as the creature struggled to breathe, grabbing at his wrist in a very human gesture. Easily he pinned it down, with every struggle his nails went in deeper and more blood flowed. Once the struggles ceased he pulled back slowly, his smile wicked and cruel as he looked down at the dead demon.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." He laughed, picking up the corpse and carrying it away, not wanting the body to mar the yard of the child he had chosen.

Angelus adored overcast days and especially Midwest winters. The snow and clouds made it easy for him to keep an eye on his boy even in the daylight. A thick blanket of snow covered the land and Riley was upset at having to go to school. An eight year old would rather stay home and play in the snow instead of going to school, if it had been up to Angelus he would have his way. Riley walked to school, sulking on the way, hands buried deep in the pockets of his jacket. The vampire followed quietly, watching as the young boy pouted, dragging his feet through the snow as he made his way to school. Angelus didn't mind the cold but he dressed warmly, didn't want to arouse suspicion as to his attire, and he kept himself fully covered in case the sun decided to peek out from behind the grey clouds. Riley was oblivious to his presence, wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"It's not fair!" He exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, looking up at the grey sky.

"What isn't?" Angelus questioned, making himself known.

He turned quickly to see him standing there, "I don't want to go to school." He whined softly.

A low chuckle escaped his lips, 'He's so innocent.' He thought, looking down at him, "I know." He said sympathetically, "Who would on a day like this?" He smiled, "But, everyone needs an education. It's important and just think; when you get home you can do whatever you want." He was tempted to reach out and touch him, run his fingers over his cheek, but he wouldn't, didn't want to frighten the boy. He was perfect, even as a child Angelus adored his form and couldn't wait to see what he would look like when he grew, "You should really get going." Riley turned and ran, heading towards school. Angelus smirked, "He's so trusting, I'll have to work on that. Can't have someone trying to take advantage of him." He watched him go before following his trail to the school.

He watched quietly as Riley sat through class, watched him play at recess with the other children, and watched as he walked home. He hated having to be so patient but he wanted everything to be perfect. Riley didn't have many friends; he was a soft spoken boy who didn't care to be the center of attention. A very large part of Angelus wondered why he wanted to be in the military with his personality but he was strong, willful, and Angelus liked that.

By the time Riley was ten Angelus had begun sending him dreams. He wasn't as talented at manipulating minds as Drusilla was but he had a certain knack for it. He made sure Riley felt protected, sheltered in his dreams, even as he sent him visions of creatures that could only be found in legend. Through these dreams Riley began to develop an interest in the occult, reading vampire stories in the dark with naught but a flashlight to read by. Angelus found great delight in Riley's budding interests, discreetly maneuvering him deeper into the world of darkness. He was still unsure of how he would react when he discovered that everything he had been reading about was real. On top of his interest in books he began to show the desire to involve himself in sports and at the age of twelve he started playing baseball.

It was at his first game of the season that Angelus met his father; it seemed like every time Sergeant Finn was on leave Angelus had been dealing with other problems and had been unable to watch over Riley. It was an overcast day in spring and Angelus watched the game with interest. He had never been one for sports but seeing Riley play was something he could get used to. His father was on leave, had taken it just for this event. There was no greater joy in his life to be with his son, to see him succeed and enjoy himself. Angelus knew who he was the moment he saw him, sitting with Riley's mother in the stands as they watched their son play. His eyes narrowed dangerously as Riley was pulled into a hug after the game, his father proud of his only child. He didn't want anyone else in the boy's life but him. Of course he wouldn't kill his father, that was something that would ruin his boy and he wouldn't have that. He was jealous, jealous that they could have him when he couldn't. A low growl escaped his lips and he turned away, not wanting his emotions to get the best of him, he would not have his plans ruined.

Riley had matured well, was tall and lean. He had muscle from playing baseball and training himself for his future military career. He took good care of himself, ate right, exercised, unconsciously grooming himself the way Angelus desired. Riley was fifteen before Angelus had to intervene again. After killing the demon the others had stayed well enough away from Riley and his family. Riley had found other ways to get himself into trouble, his altruistic nature getting the better of him on more then one occasion and he was a protector, always looking out for the little guy no matter how hard Angelus tried to break him of it through his dreams. It was midsummer when he and a group of friends had taken a late night trip to Des Moines without their parent's permission. It hadn't been Riley's idea but he went along with it, wanted to get out of the house for awhile. The night air was warm as the four boys walked the streets, looking for something to spark their interest. Angelus kept a safe distance away so as not to be noticed, he didn't like Riley out at night even though other creatures knew better then to mess with him humans were another story.

Angelus ignored their conversation, he didn't care what they were talking about, his focus was on the shadows and every possible threat. Riley's voice broke his focus, "Hey, where's Devon?" He asked, a scowl on his face.

Angelus narrowed his eyes, yes; one of the four boys was missing. He mentally hit himself, how could he not have noticed? The teens looked at each other before glancing back toward the alley they had just passed. The vampire that was tailing them went down the nearest street, climbing up the fire escape to get to the roof so he could keep a look out from above, he couldn't afford to be noticed. The moment he got to the roof he wished he hadn't let them out of his sight, even for the few moments that it took to get there.

"Hey! Let him go!" Riley was shouting at someone or something causing Angelus to curse under his breath and move quickly to the edge of the roof so he could see what was going on. Devon was held against a dark form, his body limp, the front of his shirt stained red with blood. The vampire unconsciously licked his lips at the sweet copper smell of blood in the air. Riley shouted again, "I said let him go!"

Angelus growled as the figure caught sight of his boy, dropping the dying boy to the dirty ground of the alley. The other two boys were no where to be seen but Angelus didn't care, the only thing that mattered was stopping Riley from getting himself killed. Silently he moved to the edge of the roof that would put him behind the figure.

"Blood will spill, cover the land in darkness." The clearly deranged man spoke, voice cracking as he spoke through lips deformed by oozing sores. Spittle smeared his lips as he stepped into the sphere of a street light, "The holy one will come!" He raised his blood stained hands to the heavens. His hair was matted and greasy, falling into his face, wild blue eyes looked out from the blonde locks, "The holy one will come and the world will bleed! Drenched in crimson!"

Riley took a step back, "You're crazy!" He stepped back again as the man advanced.

"More sacrifices."

Angelus dropped down from the roof, snatching the man by the throat, "Run boy!" He growled at Riley, "Foolish child." He hissed, the man struggling against him.

"But…"

He glared at him, "Forget your friend, get out of here now!" He ordered, compelling him to obey. Riley shuddered at that voice before turning and running, "You messed with the wrong person." His nails dug into his skin.

The lunatic gasped, driving the knife he had used to cut Devon's throat into his leg, "Beast! Beast!" He cried, "You cannot interrupt the sacrifice!"

The vampire hissed in anger and pain, his nails digging deeper, his face shifting, "Bitch." He spat out, driving his fangs deep into the man's throat. He jerked back, spitting out the blood, "Disgusting." He jerked the knife out of his leg and dropped both it and the man to the ground, "Tainted by drugs, how can humans do that to themselves?" He spat on the ground before looking back at Devon. He was gasping for breath, barely alive, "I'm not turning you boy." Easily he wrapped a cloth tight around his throat to stop the blood, "I won't let your death hurt Riley either." He picked him up, carrying him out of the alley, moving a bit down the street before putting him down, hearing sirens blaring from a block away, "You'll live." He bolted down the street, heading back up to the roof so he could watch, knowing Riley had been the one to call and he would be back soon.

He didn't have to wait long, Riley ran to his fallen friend, taking his hand, checking his pulse. The other two boys weren't far behind him. When the ambulance arrived Riley tried to get them to let him go with them but they wouldn't let him since he wasn't family. Angelus wanted so badly to take Riley, to comfort him, assure him that his friend would live; he both hated and loved that forlorn look in his eyes. Once he had made sure that the three of them were back in their car and heading for the hospital he headed home, there were only a couple more years before he would possess the boy and he had to make sure he was prepared.

Riley Finn graduated with honors, was on the varsity baseball team, and was about to be kidnapped. Angelus had contacted his childer and formed a plan, was ready for grad night. Riley was happy to finally graduate, he had put off enlisting, having too much to do but now that he was finished with High School he was going to sign up first thing in the morning. Right now though he was more interested in getting out of the suit and tie he was wearing and into something more comfortable.

"Hey, Riley, you coming?" Devon asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

He smiled, "Yeah, be right there." He turned from the door of the gym where they had graduation and headed over to his friend.

Devon bore a scar across his throat as a reminder of his near death experience and both boys had always wondered who it was that had saved them. It didn't matter that much to them at the moment though, they were far more interested in going out and having fun. Angelus growled softly from his perch on the hood of Devon's car. The two boys would be coming back to it soon so they could get going but they were taking too long. He had taken great care in his appearance, wearing a pair of black slacks, Patten leather shoes, and a blood red dress shirt. His hair was smoothed back, tamed with a generous helping of gel. William and Drusilla were leaning against the cars on either side of them, waiting far more patiently then their sire was. Drusilla's taste in attire hadn't changed at all and she was wearing the same dress she had been when she informed daddy of the little soul. William on the other hand had changed with the times and was dressed in a similar fashion to his sire, deep blue replacing red, and his hair was smoothed back in the same fashion. He had been tempted lately to bleach his hair but the moment Angelus found out his intentions he had vetoed that idea, refusing to have his childe look like some high school reject. Finally they came out, Devon in a pair of baggy jeans that were a little too big for him, held up with a thick black studded leather belt. Riley wore a pair of nearly skin tight black jeans, a white button up shirt hung open over a black tank top. He wore no belt and his boots were carefully polished to a shine. Much to Angelus' chagrin Riley had already had his hair cut to military standards in preparation for his departure. Angelus smiled when he caught sight of them, his smile fading to a frown when they stopped.

"Hey, get off my car!" Devon shouted, the pair moving towards them, scowling.

Angelus smirked darkly, "And what happens if I don't want to?" He questioned, stretching slowly, "You know, a little gratitude is always appreciated."

Riley's eyes grew wide, "You're the one…" He looked at Devon, "He's the one that saved your life."

Angelus clapped, "Bravo, I knew I was right about you." He hopped off the hood of the car.

Riley scowled, "What are you talking about?" He was trying for tough, but at eighteen it came off more petulant and Angelus decided he couldn't wait to hear that voice make some of the more carnal sounds he had in mind.

"Thank you." Devon said sarcastically, "But that doesn't explain why you were on my car."

"You're right, absolutely right, it doesn't." He paused, approaching the two teens, "Actually, I'm here for one reason." He flashed a wicked smile, "Riley."

"What do you want?" Riley asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.

Angelus moved closer to them, "You." He replied simply, "Just you." With a quick, greedy movement he picked the boy up, tossing him over his shoulder, holding him there easily while William and Drusilla moved to restrain the other.

Drusilla purred, catching Devon's eyes with her own, "Forget." She purred, "Forget about the child Riley Finn, forget about what happened. Sleep." She ordered, watching him collapse in William's arms.

"Devon! No!" Riley struggled, trying to jerk himself free of Angelus' grasp, fists uselessly pounding his back.

"Put him in his car." He growled at William, "Dru, knock him out."

She smiled, petting Riley's face to get his attention, catching his frightened gaze, "Sleep pretty soul." She purred, letting him slump in Angelus' hold.

"Thank you, princess. Let's go kiddies. I want him trapped when he awakens, there's a lot to reveal to him, I can't wait to see his reaction." He laughed, carrying his prize away, William and Drusilla following after, her songs of happiness about her daddy and his little soul echoing through the deserted lot.

**Next Chapter: Riley wakes up.**


	2. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor will I ever! I make nothing from writing this either.**

**I must send my thanks to the lovely and talented Scyllablue for reading and correcting this for me, helping me out with the writing of this. I'm sorry it's taken this long to get this too you but I'm taking my time with this one. Hopefully I'll have the next part done soon. So please, tell me what you think!**

A low groan escaped Riley's lips as he slowly opened his eyes, his body throbbing in pain, "Mom?" His eyes fluttered open as he attempted to roll over.

When he wasn't able to move without pain shooting through his shoulders his sleep addled brain tried again, only to be rewarded by the same result, "Wake up boy." That voice, he knew he should recognize it, but he couldn't put a face or a name with the sound but he knew it wasn't his mother.

"What's going on?" He mumbled. Slowly the world came into focus and he was able to take in his surroundings.

Riley found himself lying in a polished mahogany four poster bed, his arms bound tightly above his head. Whatever was holding them there wasn't painful or digging into his skin. He tipped his head up to see a pair of thick leather cuffs binding his wrists in place. He discovered his legs were bound as well when he tried to move them, spread apart. Grey-blue eyes grew wide with fear when the soft silk of sheets slid over bare skin; he was naked! He began to panic, chest painfully tightening as he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. He knew he wasn't alone, knew there was someone else in the room with him, some whacko pervert and his fertile teen imagination quickly grew more worried about his current state of attire, or lack there of.

"I want your attention, boy." Angelus was growing bored watching Riley totally ignore him, staring enrapt at the ceiling. He smirked as Riley's head jerked to the side, finally looking at him, "Much better."

Riley took a deep breath, trying to calm the pounding of his heart, the anger at his captor, "What do you want? What's going on?" He bravely demanded, impressed with how little his voice shook.

"All good questions and they will be answered in time." He paused, watching a flash of annoyance cross Riley's face, "For now I'm going to lay down some ground rules."

"What makes you think that you have the right to give me any 'rules' to follow?" Riley blurted without thinking.

Angelus burst into laughter, tossing his head back, the rich sound of his amusement sounding through the room and caressing Riley's skin. The teen shuddered and not entirely with fear, "Because I am the master of this house, boy, and I dictate what goes on. You are part of this family now, whether you desire to be or not."

"Bastard." Riley hissed, eyes narrowing angrily, finally losing his cool.

He looked thoughtful at that comment, "No, actually I'm not, although I have been called that on more then one occasion." He paused, "Now, it's time for you to be quiet so I can go over the rules with you." He sat back in his chair, primly crossing his legs, "If you can't keep your mouth shut then I'm afraid I'm going to have to gag you and then I would miss the sound of your pretty voice." Riley glowered at him but said nothing, "Good boy. First of all you will do as I say in all things without question. I am the only one in this household that you must obey but you are required to show respect to everyone here, for as my pretty little pet you are beneath them."

"I am not yours!" He shouted, pulling at his bonds again.

Until those words left his lips Angelus had been content to remain docile, to not raise a hand against his new pet, but at those words instinct kicked in and the echoing slap of skin against skin pervaded the room. Riley's head snapped to the side, his face the perfect picture of shock as the red mark of Angelus' hand made itself visible on his cheek. Angelus' whiskey eyes were nearly golden as his demon made itself known. He forced it back, snapping it shut back in its cage.

"Don't ever raise your voice to me again and don't ever deny my claim on you." He originally had no intention of using physical punishment, "I'm sorry you made me do that, Riley but it was necessary." He said softly, putting on a mask of genuine concern. Gently he ran his fingers over the reddened flesh, "Shall I continue?" Riley was shocked and angry, so much so that he couldn't even find the words to respond, "You will never see your friends or family again nor will you ever be allowed to join the Marines as you so desired to growing up. It's time for you to step up and become a man and I shall be the one to usher you into your new existence." He was having so much fun, had already decided that he was going to properly mark Riley as his own, "I've waited patiently for so long." He whispered, his voice barely audible to human ears. His fingers again stroked the side of the stunned teen's face, "I will never let you go."

Riley was confused, his cheek hurt, and he didn't know where the sudden change in his captor had come from, "You hit me." It was the only thing he could say, the only words that would come to mind.

Angelus' fingers gently stroked the reddened flesh, "I apologized for that already Riley. Whether or not it happens again is all on you, your behavior will dictate if I need to punish you or not." He growled when he heard a knock at the door, "What is it?" He demanded, not moving from his seat beside the bed, "I said we were not to be disturbed!"

The door opened and a young man with a seemingly deformed face cowered there, "I'm sorry Master Angelus but there are people here to see you."

A low hiss escaped his lips, "I'll be out in a moment, get out of my sight!" The man let out a yelp and scrambled away, the door closing behind him, "I'm afraid that I have to cut our time short, Riley. This should give you some time to think about what I've said." He got to his feet, "But before I go…" He trailed of, his face shifting to the same deformity as the other man, golden eyes gazed down at him, "I need to give you something." He smirked, moving slowly toward him. Riley was frozen, with confusion, needing to know what was going on, and part of him was afraid. A cry escaped his lips as Angelus latched onto the juncture between his shoulder and throat, digging razor sharp fangs in, marking him. He didn't drink, content to pull back, leaving behind a mark of ownership, "Much better." He purred against the wound, licking it slowly to catch the stray drops of blood, "Think about your position here, pet." His face melted back to normal before he turned and left the room.

Angelus shortly wished he hadn't left the joy of his pet for, there, in the entry way to his home, stood a young woman. She resembled Darla, his sire, but he knew it wasn't her, couldn't be, he had seen to her demise personally. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her and he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against a nearby wall with a deliberate air of nonchalance. He would have actually have to have cared for his sire for this weak ploy to unsettle him. The trash didn't even smell close to Darla.

"Angelus, I've been sent by my master to give his regards." She bowed slightly.

He raised an eyebrow, "And who, might I ask, is your master? I don't recall entering into anyone's territory that required my presence at court to be allowed to reside here." He examined his nails, feigning indifference.

"My master is your grandsire." Her eyes sparkled with delight at saying that, telling him who sent her.

Angelus' eyes narrowed dangerously, "Then you should know that any messenger of his is killed." He smirked, "You look so much like Darla it's sickening." As he spoke he stalked towards her, "Did he tell you what happened to his favored childe?" She looked afraid as she shook her head, "Then he must not like to dwell on it much." Slowly he began to circle her, taking her in, "You see, Darla was his favored until I removed her from the picture." He was behind her now, a wicked smile on his face, "And I'm afraid that it's your turn." With a quick movement he grabbed her by the throat, tossing her into one of the nearby minions, "Why don't you boys go have a little fun with her?" He ordered, speaking to the four minions that had escorted her in, "I'm sure she won't mind."

She was stunned but not long enough to prevent her from almost immediately struggling, "He'll kill you for this!" She shouted, fighting back even though the odds were against her.

"He's welcome to try." Without another word he turned on his heels and made his way back to his room, missing Riley. What bewitchment the youth had him under, that minutes felt like hours without him.

Drusilla was waiting for him outside his door, her hands clasped behind her back, "Daddy, you catch more flies with honey." She purred, moving towards him.

Was his princess accusing him of being too rough? No bones had cracked, no blood spilt! "He must know his place!" Her gaze did not waver and he sighed, "I don't want to lose him."

She pressed close against him, "You can't lose him daddy, he's your little soul, all for you." She paused, "You should unchain him."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "I'll take it under advisement."

She tapped his nose with a perfectly manicured nail, "Not under advisement. You do it." She smiled.

"Alright princess, we'll see." He spun her around so he could get to his door, walking inside, "Go play."

Riley looked over at him as he entered, his eyes narrowed angrily, "You bit me." He accused through clenched teeth.

"Of course I did." He moved towards him, his fingers reaching out and brushing gently over the raw wounds, making Riley take in a hiss of air, "Riley." He paused for a moment, "If I release you, will you remain, not try to leave?"

"No. I won't, I'm going to leave." Riley spoke slowly, as one did with clearly crazy people, "I'm going home. You can't keep me here. I bet the cops are looking for me right now! And I'm going to join the Marines." He added as an afterthought.

"I'm afraid I can't release you, then. I want to, really I do, but if you're not going to remain then I can't let you go." He sat down beside the bed, stroking his hair back, "Riley, I want you to be here of your own free will and I realize that I went about this the wrong way." He chuckled, "But I'm a demon, we do things our own way, screw the rest of the world. You are mine and we're very protective of what is ours." Riley was rendered speechless by the revelation that Angelus was a demon.

"You're lying." He said softly, tugging at his bonds, "There are no such things as demons."

"Oh yes, boy, there are." He allowed his face to melt into his demonic form, "Your eyes do not deceive you." His tongue moved over his dagger sharp fangs, "Welcome to the real world! You've always been drawn to the darkness, drawn away from the light and into the shadows. Now you see the truth of it." He leaned close so their faces almost touched, "You'll come around eventually." Angelus' lips softly brushed against Riley's and he let out a soft groan, he wanted more, so much more, but he had to be patient, "Rest my sweet, Riley." Slowly he pulled back, "Rest and we'll see if you're more amiable tomorrow evening." He quickly left the room, not wanting to lose control, "I need another room." He said softly once the door was shut behind him. With easy strides he moved toward another room to sleep during the day, not wanting to stay with Riley, part of him afraid of what he would do.


	3. Dinner

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing!**

**Sorry for the wait! You have the lovely and talented Scyllablue to thank for this chapter, if she hadn't critiqued it for me it wouldn't be as good as it is now. I can't thank her enough for all the help she's given me with this fic so far. I'll be posting the next part soon, have a bit more correcting to do on it before its ready. Tell me what you think and thank you for taking the time to read this!**

Angelus woke up slowly, stretching languidly; nearly cat like as he arched against the mattress. Still being in Iowa and close to Riley's family was going to be difficult to properly train and take care of him but he wasn't ready to move him yet. He needed to get to the point where he could release Riley, let him roam around the room at least before even thinking about moving him. With a small yawn he crawled out of bed, stretching again when his feet were firmly on the floor. He hated mornings, well, evenings, the dark of night was far more enjoyable. His fingers went through his hair as he moved through the temporary room, slipping his pants on from the previous night before heading out. He needed to scrounge up some food for Riley and see if he was going to be more amiable. The moment he walked into the kitchen he wished he hadn't, Drusilla was there, which was unusual in and of itself, and by the looks of it she was making tea.

"Daddy?" Drusilla asked softly, when she spotted him. She was dressed in white and red, unusual for her, she never wore white.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes princess?" He brushed a stray curl out of her face.

"Give him this." She smiled, pulling him over to a nearby counter. There was a small bowl of fresh fruit in the middle of a plate that housed two over easy eggs and buttered toast, "Unbind your little soul." She repeated her sentiment from the previous night.

He narrowed his eyes a bit, "I said I would take it under advisement." He picked up the plate, kissing her cheek, "Go play with Will." Slowly he opened the door to his room, looking at the half asleep teen bound to his bed, "Perfect." He whispered softly, half smiling down at him, "Good evening, Riley." He purred, Riley jerking awake at the sound of his voice, "I've brought you breakfast. Well, I suppose at this time of night it could be called dinner."

Riley scowled up at him, "Let me go." He jerked at his bonds.

A sigh escaped his lips, "Riley, calm down." He set the plate on the nightstand, "How about I release you and you eat something, then we can discuss things properly." He had no intention of truly 'discussing' anything, his word was law and that was the way it was going to be regardless of Riley's wishes, "The door is locked, there's no use in attempting to leave." Slowly he undid the bindings on his ankles, watching his muscles carefully to make sure he wasn't about to end up being kicked. Riley remained still until his wrists were undone before foolishly launching himself toward the door. Angelus sighed, easily catching him before he could make it past him, "Riley, there's no way for you to get out of here." He pinned him down, smirking wickedly, "Besides, your lack of attire might be a bit of an issue." Riley blushed, squirming under him, "Be still, boy, your struggles are not what's on the menu for today." The teen's eyes grew wide as he felt the heated bulge of Angelus' desire press against him, "Now, I want you to eat and then we'll talk." Slowly he backed off the prone form beneath him.

Riley didn't move for a moment before pulling the sheet tight around him, covering his nudity. Slowly he sat up, keeping himself covered and eyeing the food warily, "Is it safe?" He questioned, not totally sure why he would ask this psycho if he had poisoned him.

He chuckled, "It's not poisoned if that's what you're asking. I have no desire to harm you." He sat down in the chair he had occupied the previous night, watching as his intended slowly began to eat.

Angelus half closed his eyes, watching intently for him to make another attempt for the door. Riley eyed him suspiciously, slowly eating his now cold eggs and browned fruit. When he was finished he set the plate aside, keeping Angelus in the corner of his eye, "So talk."

The master vampire let the pertinent tone slide for the moment, a lesson in manners was forthcoming, "I already informed you why you were here. That hasn't changed. My childe seems to think that I was too hard on you last night, that I should have undone your bonds before now." He paused, "You have to learn your place." His voice was a low growl, "I do not want to see harm come to you."

"Perhaps you should leave me alone then." He spat, narrowing his eyes at the vampire before him.

Angelus sighed, "Riley, here's what's going to happen. We're going to be moving soon and I don't want to have you bound and gagged in the trunk or backseat while we're heading west."

The teen scowled, "West?"

"Yes, west. I'm a vampire, as are the others in this house. I know you have done research, you know what we are, and I don't want to hear the normal phrase of 'vampires don't exist'." When Riley didn't respond he went on, "Now, you can either remain of your own volition or I can bind you to me now, unwillingly, and you will remain whether you desire it or not."

"I hate you." Riley hissed lowly with all the drama only teenagers could manage, "I'll stay but you can bet that I will get away from you."

The vampire chuckled in reply, "I look forward to the challenge and you can count on bowing before me in the end, my sweet boy." He got to his feet and headed for the door, "Oh, and Riley, someone will be in to take you to a bath within the next few hours." He closed the door and locked it, a smirk on his face as he made his way down the hall, "William!" He shouted, sighing when he received no answer, "Idiot childe." He grumbled, stopping in front of his room and throwing open the door.

One eyebrow went up when he saw William and Drusilla 'romping' in the silk covered bed. He leaned against a wall, watching the two of them, Drusilla on top, running her nails over his skin, purring as it split beneath her fingers, blood welling up to the surface. Angelus licked his lips, keeping silent as he watched the pair intently. He was aroused already from being with Riley and watching the pair enjoy themselves bothered him. A sigh escaped his lips and Drusilla looked over at him, lapping blood from her fingers as she giggled.

"Poor, daddy." She cooed, rolling her hips.

He growled, "The two of you are going to give Riley a bath when you're finished here, he needs to be cleaned up. We'll be leaving in the next few days. I want him cleaned and dressed so we can get going." Even if he had to scare Riley obedient his boy would be ready to leave; Angelus did not want to stay here any longer than needed William ran his hands down her sides, "Alright sire." He growled lowly, "We'll see to your little pet." He snapped up and Angelus narrowed his eyes, turning away and stalking out, angry that he couldn't spend quality time with Riley the way that they could spend together.

Without a word he moved to get fully dressed, pulling on a red silk shirt and black boots before stalking out of the house they had temporarily claimed. He needed to kill someone, to torture them until they begged for death. Softly he stalked through the streets, his movements predatory, his eyes scanning every side street, every doorway for an easy mark. A low, rumbling growl escaped his lips when he found no one. There was not a single person out on the streets, not even a demon that he could toy with. He snarled lowly, there was always someone out; he had never had a problem finding someone to play with until now. He was dangerous when in this frame of mind. He was angry and sexually frustrated; never a good combination and he had no one to take out his frustration on. The jeering laughter of teenagers reached his ears and he smiled wickedly, his body immediately moving toward the sound. Leisurely he stalked them, seeing a group of four teens standing in a circle.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He questioned, purring as he approached.

They turned to face him and he could finally see what they had surrounded. A younger teen lay huddled on the ground, the sweet smell of blood permeated the air from where it had been spilled around him. Angelus smirked, hands in his pockets as he casually strolled forward.

"Hey, asshole, why don't you get out of here before we make you eat concrete?" One of them shouted.

Angelus just laughed, nearly upon them now. With a quick movement his fist impacted with the face of the one who insulted him, driving him to the ground. Almost immediately the other three attacked him. A growl escaped his lips as one of them drove a knife into his side, making him grunt in pain. Angrily he backhanded him, tossing him against the nearest wall before watching him fall to the ground like an abandoned rag doll. Another didn't have a chance to scream as his head was jerked all the way around, snapped easily.

"Who's next?" He hissed, pulling the blade from his side, looking at the one still standing. He looked panicked as he backed away, "You." His voice was a low growl as he approached, his face shifting. How dare these mortals hurt him? He was just looking for a little sport and what happens? He gets a knife in the side for his trouble. The teen plastered himself against the back wall of the alley, fear in his eyes as he watched Angelus lap his blood off the knife, "You're going to pay for this." He growled, grabbing him easily, lifting him up so that his feet dangled above the ground, "I wonder how you're going to taste." He sank his fangs in deeply, tearing into his throat.

Hot blood poured into his mouth, untainted, pure. He purred, drinking it down hungrily before dropping the corpse to the ground, his tongue lapping over his fangs as he looked down at the boy they had been beating.

"Help me." He sobbed causing Angelus to scowl.

"Hush child." He soothed, moving over and lowering himself down, "You're safe now."

He looked up, unfocused green eyes gazing up at him, "Please don't hurt me." He cowered back away from him.

Angelus offered him his hand, "I'm not going to hurt you, come, I'll help you up." Hesitantly he took the vampire's hand, his eyes hopeful, grateful. With a quick movement Angelus pulled him up, jerking him against his body, "Poor boy." He cooed, "Let me take away your pain." The young teen sobbed, struggling against him before going ridged as Angelus sank his fangs in deeply, taking that last spark of life from him.

He walked out the same way he walked in, hands in his pockets, an air of nonchalance and no real sign that he had just killed a few teenagers. There was almost a skip in his step as he headed home, looking forward to checking in on Riley. A thought came to him, he was sure that he would be hungry; perhaps a nice dinner would be a good peace offering for his boy. Whistling a soft tune he jabbed his elbow into a store's glass door, ignoring the sound of the blaring alarm as he went inside. The grocery store he found himself in was well stocked; he just had to find what he was looking for. He strolled up and down the aisles as if there wasn't a care in the world. He even went so far as to pick up one of those handy baskets they had out for shoppers to carry their purchases in. Every few decades he would go all out and cook a huge meal for his childer, of course there was no nutritional value to it for them but for Riley there would be and he was bound and determined to make this a meal he would never be able to forget. He gathered all his supplies and left just in time before the cops rolled up to deal with the robbery.

Drusilla greeted him at the door when he walked in, a slightly vacant smile on her face, "Your little soul is so sweet when he wants to be." She cooed, spotting the basket he had in hand, "Did you bring a lovely meal?" She smiled, "I know he'll love your cooking, it will be perfect, you always make such perfect dinners." She kissed his cheek, "He's all dressed and waiting for you."

"Thank you, princess." He kissed her cheek before heading to the kitchen to get started.

He loved this kitchen; it was in good condition and had everything he needed. It wasn't 'state of the art' but it was more than enough for his needs. Without a word he set to work making dinner for his pet.

Riley paced the room, he had already sought a way out and came up with nothing, the door was locked and the only window in the room was boarded up, not even a sliver of light came into the room. He was frustrated, he wanted out, and he was hungry. The breakfast that the man had brought him had been good, a bit cold but still good. When those other two had come in to clean him up he had fought back, struggled as they easily overpowered him and drug him to the bathroom, tossing him into a warm bath. The woman had cooed and spoken to him about souls and how he was going to behave himself for 'daddy'. It creeped him out, she had to of been crazy, he was sure of it.

He jumped as the door swung open, cursing himself for not paying more attention. Angelus stood there, a plate in hand, "Sit down, Riley." He smirked, watching as Riley slowly took a seat on the edge of the bed, "Good boy, I've brought you dinner." He stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Angelus handed him the plate, a fork, and a steak knife, "I've already been stabbed once tonight so I suggest you don't try it." He sat down in the chair, watching as Riley looked at the steaming meal.

Steak, potatoes, and green beans with scalded milk filled the plate, "Do I get something to drink with this?" He questioned softly.

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "I suppose I could get you something, eat up and tell me what you think, I'll be back in a moment." He stood, walking out, leaving Riley to his meal even though he would have much rather sat and watched him eat but the boy needed fluids.

Riley slowly began to eat, allowing a low moan of delight to escape his lips as he took a bite of steak, "Wow." Somehow this man knew exactly how he liked it, just the perfect amount of pink.

"I take it you like?" Angelus smirked, setting a glass of milk down on the little nightstand. Riley nodded, going back to eating, half ignoring the vampire, "Good."

He ate in silence, Angelus watching every morsel disappear past those pink lips, shiny with grease. Once he was finished he looked over at the vampire, "What now?" He paused and scowled, "Who are you anyway?" He asked, attempting to slip the knife between the mattress and box springs so he would have it if he needed it.

Angelus ignored his action, letting him have that small weapon if it would make him feel safer, "Angelus." He smiled.

"Angelus." He paused, "So what now? I've been manhandled and then fed this great meal, so what happens now?"

He smirked, "We're moving, tomorrow. We're heading west and I'm going to be teaching you of our society on the way there. When we get there we shall see what happens."

"Where west are we going?" He eyed him warily, still unsure of what his plans were and how to get out of this mess.

Angelus stretched, "California, a place called Sunnydale to be exact." He paused, "I want you to get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll be on our way. Your actions when I come here will decide whether or not you're going to be tied up on our trip. So I suggest you be on your best behavior." He got to his feet, "Rest." He said before walking out, locking the door behind him.

"Your little pet sure gave us a lot of trouble." William pushed off the wall and walked towards him, "Little hellion put up quite the fight."

The elder vampire raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Was it that much fun?"

"Definitely, he tried to bite me, made a mess of the bathroom. Was great fun, although the minions were complaining about having to clean up after him." Will smirked, "Leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, would like you and Dru to come with or you can stay here, it's your choice."

He let out a snort of derision, "Of course it's bloody well my choice." He rolled his eyes, "And of course we're going to come after you, we want to play with the darling too."

"Alright then, get some rest and some good food in you; we're leaving first thing tomorrow." He walked away, heading to his room, stretched out on the bed and fell asleep, looking forward to their trip.


	4. Travel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely resembling Buffy and make nothing from the writing of this.**

**Ok, so here's the next part as promised, I'm not sure exactly when the next will be ready but I will have it done as soon as I can. Now then, I must once again thank the lovely Scyllablue for her help with this, if it wasn't for her this wouldn't be ready for your consumption. So here it is, enjoy.**

Riley found himself in the backseat of a brand new black Honda Accord, complete with very heavily tinted windows and child safety locks enabled on the backdoors. Even if he unlocked the door he still couldn't get it open from the inside. Angelus was at the wheel, the blonde vampire seated in the passenger seat, and he was stuck in the back, with the woman. It was night and the two front windows were rolled down, letting in a cool breeze as Angelus sped down the highway.

"The stars, they sing!" The lady he had decided last night was crazy crowed, laughing happily.

"What do they tell you Dru?" The man in the passenger seat questioned indulgently, looking back at her.

She purred, looking over at Riley, "Pretty soul." She cooed to him, "You won't leave us, will you?" She reached to pet down his face and he jerked away, causing her to scowl before looking back out at the stars, "Bad." It wasn't the first time she'd try to feel him up – was it too late to ride in the trunk? Riley jumped as she spun around, "Bad, bad, bad, you be a good little soul." She was moving across the seat toward him and he had nowhere to go, pressing himself into the corner.

"Dru, princess, back off." Blondie crawled into the backseat, pulling her back to her side of the car, seating her behind Angelus, "Stay here, let the whelp have his personal space."

"Will, if you're going to stay back there at least look like you have a seatbelt on, I refuse to be pulled over, we have too far to go." Angelus sighed, "Riley, tell me if you get hungry." He focused on the road, was trying to give them a decent ride, it wasn't like he had a license, after all, the DMV is only open during the day, of course his boy didn't need to know that.

William sat in the middle, keeping Drusilla in her spot, "Welcome to the family." He smirked at Riley, "You do what you're told and you'll get on fine."

Riley petulently scowled, "You're insane, all of you." He pressed himself against the door, trying to keep as far away from them as possible, "I promise I won't press charges, just let me go."

Angelus burst into laughter, "How many times do we have to go over this?" He swerved to avoid another car, "You're not going anywhere and in time you will come to realize this, now let's just have a nice, quiet, drive. I'm not stopping until we get there."

"Not going to take a break at all?" William asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'm surprised, want to face your grandsire that soon, huh?"

A snarl from the front seat silenced him, "We don't speak of that idiot. He will die, I just want to taunt him a little, besides, I heard a rumor that the latest slayer is moving there."

Riley looked at each of them, confused at the terms they were using, "Slayer? Grandsire?"

Angelus chuckled, "I forget that I haven't explained a lot of things to you yet." He paused, "Will, tell him." He ordered.

William stretched, "Alright, alright." He looked over at Riley, "Ok, whelp, vampires, right? Well, Dru here's my sire which makes Angelus my grandsire. She created me, he created her, got it?" When Riley nodded he went on, "Some ruddy idiot, calls himself 'the Master', is Angelus' grandsire, his sire's sire. We don't get along with him well if you couldn't tell." He stretched again, curling his arms along the backseat. Riley hunched forward and the thin vampire smirked, "Now Slayer, that's with a capital 's', she's the bloody bint who's charged with killing demons, vampires, and spoiling any kind of fun we could have. Each generation, yada, yada, yada, only one, which makes it hard for them to be anywhere but one place at a time, let's just say, we don't like her and she doesn't like us." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I've killed two but Angelus here, Slayers like to go after him, kill the big bad and all that, so I'm sure he's gotten rid of more then one. Bane of our existence they are. Any questions?"

"This Slayer, she's human, right?" He asked, not relaxing from his place against the door.

"Well, can't really say she's really human." Will said after a moment of thought, "I mean, she's strong, relies more on instinct then anything else, so is she human? I don't know, human parents, all that fun stuff, but I don't think she's truly human."

"Slayers are dogs." Angelus smirked, "Simple as that."

William burst into laughter and Drusilla giggled, "Daddy, you're silly." She looked at Riley, "You will take good care of daddy, little soul," She cooed, "and you will be a good boy."

William stroked her hair, "Hush, princess, you should rest a bit, 'daddy' is determined to get us there as quick as he can."

She cuddled against his side, letting her eyes drift closed. The car was silent after that, save for the soft sound of music coming from the radio. Angelus was making good time but still had a long way to go. It would take him a full day to get to Los Angeles and that was if he didn't stop. He knew that Riley would get hungry and he would need to get off the highway. He had a feeling that William was going to want to stop in Las Vegas. The brat had let slip once that he wanted to 'see all the pretty lights'. He would indulge his childe; he felt it was his duty to do so. Although Drusilla had truly sired William, he had raised him; the insane vampire was in no position to be raising a childe, so Angelus had taken on being sire to the young vampire, which meant he was more indulgent than most grandsires were. His own as a perfect example of that, ancient bastard.

It was nearing morning when Riley spoke up again, breaking the silence, "I'm hungry."

"What would you like?" Angelus asked, looking at the sign stating what food was at the next exit, "Taco Bell, McDonalds, Burger King." He paused, "I think Taco Bell is the only one that's open."

"Alright, that's fine."

He pulled into the drive through, looking back at Riley, waiting for him to tell him what he wanted, "Two soft taco supremes and a burrito."

Once Angelus had ordered and their food was delivered they continued on, getting back on the highway. Riley kept an eye on the vampires as he ate, still unsure about the whole situation. He wanted to go home or be somewhere other than here. They were well on their way, Angelus making good time on the clear, night roads. The air was fresh and clean as they excited the cities, the flat country side spreading out before them in a seemingly endless horizon. Angelus felt like he was racing the sun, heading from east to west, chasing the moon. The very thought made him speed up, watching the speedometer climb past 70.

"Angelus?" Riley spoke softly, "What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?"

The master vampire sighed, "Perhaps I should explain something to you." He paused, "Have you ever had a feeling, like a moth being drawn to a flame, being pulled towards something inexorably, unable to resist? I was being pulled toward your home and when I found you I knew that you were what was drawing me there. As Dru tells me, you're my little soul, you are part of me, and you are staying with me. It's not everyday that a vampire finds part of themselves." He smirked, "In fact, only one other vampire in the past three hundred years has been drawn to their…" He paused, trying to think of the proper word, "other."

"Some say that we're pulled to the one that has our reincarnated soul." William piped up, "There are a lot of stories but no one knows for sure what the truth is, probably never will."

"So, you see, there's no way that I'm going to let you go." Angelus' voice was soft, nearly seductive as it flowed across his skin, causing him to shudder, "Understand me, boy?" He purred and Riley couldn't help but nod.

He did understand but that didn't mean he had to accept it. William suddenly let out a laugh, "Hey, remember that time in that German U-boat, with those other two blokes?"

Angelus chuckled, "Which part?" He paused, "The part where I dusted the pair for trying to eat our only way out or the part where the Prince of Lies found those papers on how the Nazi's were going to cut us up for their little experiments?"

"All of it. Especially how you made nice with the humans, never expected you to do that."

"Got a childe out of it at least."

Will laughed, "Good kid that. What did happen to Lawson anyway? You turned him to get us out of there, let him feed on a couple of the crew to sate his hunger, then what? You never did let me stick around to see what happened next."

"Lawson's around, I raised him right. He had a few issues at first, taking to the life, but in the end he turned out alright, certainly much better then Penn did."

Drusilla giggled, "Penn, Penn, still reading rights." She purred.

Angelus reached back and thumped him upside the head, "I like the way he turned out. It's what happens when you turn a puritan. Everyone takes part of their old life with them, you know that." He looked back at them in the rearview mirror, "Like our princess."

"Daddy, hush." She pouted, demanding that he not speak of before her turning.

"Of course, princess." He said absently, continuing to make his way down the highway.

"How many lives have you ruined?" Riley asked softly.

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "Define ruined."

He was silent for a moment, "Stolen them away from their lives, taken them from their homes, and destroyed their dreams."

"Well, that's pretty broad." His eyes focused on the road as he spoke, "If I go by your definition, then too many to count. I have changed a lot of people by encountering them." He smirked darkly, "Many for the better, like my Will and Dru. Then there are those whose lives have come to a rather…abrupt end." He paused, "And then there's you, I plan to change your life for the better."

No other words were spoken after that, they drove in silence, the gentle sound of the radio the only noise. Riley was deep in thought, they had to be insane, he decided. It only made him more determined to do everything in his power to get away from them.

"The little soul is quiet." Drusilla purred, smiling darkly, "Little soul, we'll keep you safe. Never will you be alone again." She cooed.

"Dru, hush." Angelus said absently, morning traffic was beginning to make an appearance and he wasn't very happy about that fact, now he had other drivers to contend with.

The increase in traffic wasn't lost on Riley either, in fact it gave him an idea. It was a few hours before he put his plan into action, "I need to go to the bathroom." The middle of the day and he wasn't sure what kind of answer they would get.

"Can you hold it?" Angelus questioned, glancing at him from the rearview mirror.

Riley shook his head, "No."

Angelus sighed, it was daytime and there was no way he was going to let Riley out of his sight for a bathroom break, "You're going to have to until I find a suitable place." He looked around, keeping his eye for some place in the shade that he could stop at, somewhere that he could accompany Riley and stand outside the door at the very least. Finally he pulled off the highway into a rest stop. There was plenty of shade, trees everywhere, it made it far easier for him to park and get out safely, "Come on Riley." He opened the backdoor, discreetly taking his arm to lead him to the bricked bathroom, "I suggest you don't do anything stupid." He hissed softly, smiling as someone walked past him.

Riley said nothing as Angelus led him into the bathroom. They were silent as Riley picked a stall. High on the wall there was a window, just barely big enough for him to get through; he just had to figure out how. As quietly as he could, he crawled up on the toilet, cringing as he slid open the window, it was silent, someone had greased the window. It took a little effort to lift himself up and slide through the opening. Angelus growled, kicking open the door in time to see Riley slip through the window. Quickly he ran out the front, hissing angrily as he rushed around the side of the building. He knew he shouldn't have let him out of his sight, even for a moment, but here he was, chasing after his wayward boy. Riley was running, he didn't know where he was going, had no idea really where he was, but he'd be damned if he didn't make an effort to escape. He didn't look back, that's the way it always worked in the movies, you look back and you trip or run into something. He poured all his energy into escaping; unbeknownst to him Angelus was gaining. Right as he hit the road Angelus grabbed him by the back of his shirt, jerking him backwards a little harder than he intended.

Even though he knew it wouldn't do him any good he shouted, "Vampire!" The very thought that anyone would think he wasn't crazy after he said that didn't cross his mind until after. He felt like a fool as he struggled against the vampire holding him.

"Don't you run from me." The elder vampire hissed in his ear, "You are not getting away from me that easily." He looked at the small audience they had acquired, "Sorry about that folks, my little brother gets too caught up in his fantasies." He shouted, laughing, the other people at the rest stop seemed to understand and they looked away, "Still have to go to the bathroom?" He questioned, receiving a nod in reply. Without another word Angelus pulled him back to the bathroom and into a stall, "Go ahead."

Riley swallowed hard, "Can you turn around? Not look?"

"I could but you'll probably try to escape again."

"Listen, you're in here with me, I'll use the bathroom, just don't look."

Angelus rolled his eyes, turning his back to him, "Hurry it up." When he heard the toilet flush he turned back around, making sure that he was zipped up he pulled him out, watching as he washed his hands before escorting him back to the car.

No words passed between them, none needed to. Although Riley knew that Angelus would try to find him wherever he went that didn't change the fact that he was going to continue to attempt escape. Angelus sighed, depositing him in the back seat before getting back behind the wheel and taking off. William had moved Drusilla to the front seat in their absence, to keep her away from Riley more than likely.

"Lost your little toy?" William questioned.

"Lost but found." He replied, starting the car and taking off.

He was not a happy vampire at the moment but he had to admit that the chase had been exhilarating, of course in the middle of the day it didn't please him, "I hate the daylight." He hissed, examining his hand, "Looks like I caught a little sun." He paused, "Was so caught up in catching you that I didn't notice." He glanced back at Riley as he spoke.

Will smirked, "Tried to run away did you?" He asked Riley as Angelus moved into the carpool lane, "Just wait until he claims you, can't wait to see you writhing under him." He was trying to get a rise out of the teen and it was working.

Riley glared at him, "Shut up." He hissed, "It's never going to happen."

"Want to make a bet? You'll be begging him to take you before long." The teen's face was a brilliant scarlet, whether from rage or embarrassment William had no idea but he loved the reaction he was getting, "Won't be too long and you'll never want to leave."

"You're wrong! Shut up!" Riley launched himself at the blonde causing the younger vampire to burst into laughter.

Angelus snarled, whirling in his seat, cuffing Will upside the head and taking his eyes off the road, "Silence your tongue childe." He hissed lowly.

"Look out!" Riley shouted, his eyes wide in fear as he looked out the windshield.

The master vampire turned back quickly, barely turning away from the car he had almost sideswiped, "Are you trying to get us killed?" He snarled.

"Am not!" Will replied, "Just playing with the whelp."

"Leave him alone unless you want to be under my hand when we get to our destination." That shut him up, "And Riley, you shouldn't let your anger get the better of you."

**So please, tell me what you think, won't take but a moment of your time and thank you for reading!**


	5. Outings

**Disclaimer:  I don't own nor would I ever claim to.**

**I'm sorry for the delay in getting this out.  It's been awhile but here ya go, tell me what you think.**

            They had finally arrived and although Riley had made quite a few more escape attempts on the way there he hadn't succeeded.  Angelus was keeping a close eye on his boy and if he wasn't there then William was.  He wouldn't leave Dru alone with him, with good reason; it was obvious that she made him nervous.  He had located an abandoned mansion soon after they arrived in Sunnydale.  He didn't care much for warehouses so this would do quite well for his purposes.

            "Nice place." William said, looking around, taking everything in, "Could use some fixing up, couple of throw pillows."

            Angelus chuckled, "Well, we'll have to see what we can do then, won't we?  Can't be living in squalor while we work."

            Riley looked around, his eyes searching for exits, anything that he could use to get out of here.  Spending the past few days in the company of the three vampires had taught him that it was difficult to get anything by them; it would require a large amount of planning.

            Angelus looked over at Riley, "What do you think Riley?" He questioned, gazing at the young, blonde man.

            "It's dusty." Came the reply.

            A soft laugh escaped his lips, "That happens when a place has been abandoned for as long as this one has." He brushed some cobwebs away, "Will, I want some minions made; better to have them do the dirty work." He looked over at Drusilla, "Dru, why don't you go with him and see if you can't find some things to spruce the place up?" His eyes traveled back to William, "Oh, and Will, keep an eye out for the slayer, we don't want to play our hand too soon."

            He touched the tips of two fingers to his forehead, giving him a mock salute, "Eh, why wouldn't I?"

            "Because you like to go after slayers, good enough reason for me to worry.  Take care of the princess, you know the rules." William smirked, offering Drusilla his arm; she took it with a smile before the two of them headed out.  Angelus chuckled, turning his attention back to Riley, "Well, let's go find a suitable room for you." He gently took Riley by the arm, leading him down a hall, "Tell me when something sparks your interest." He pushed open door after door, showing him each room in turn.  He paused at the master bedroom, "How about this one?" He questioned, the room was still furnished surprisingly enough.

            "Alright, fine, not like I plan on staying here any longer than I have to."

            Angelus shook his head, "Get comfortable, clean up, I'll be back in a moment." He stepped outside to finish surveying their new home while Riley nervously waited for him to get back, certainly not trusting that Angelus was actually gone.

            Drusilla was elated, she spun under the moonlight as Will and her made their way down the streets of Sunnydale.  Her dress flared out around her as she danced, singing softly to the sky above.  Will smiled, watching her intently but still keeping an eye on what was going on around them.  He could feel the closeness of the Slayer and although Angelus had told him to avoid her he just couldn't seem to help himself.

            "Princess, let's go this way, yeah?" He smirked, taking her hand.

            "But Will," She purred, pouting slightly, "the nasty Slayer will try to hurt us."

            "Try and fail, 'sides, I want to see what the big noise is all about, what's so special about this chit."

            She grabbed his arm, looking up at him with big brown eyes, "I don't want to." Gently she ran a finger down his cheek, "Please Will, for princess." She nuzzled his shoulder before pinning her gaze back on him.

            "Alright, alright, can't have my girl all sad on me, can I?" He gripped her chin lightly, tipping her head up and laying a soft kiss on her lips, "So, where to then?  Pick up some supplies; maybe a pressie for our sire's pet?  Have to make a minion or two or pick some up that are already here."

            "A pretty for the little soul." She purred, "Yes, we must get him something more fitting." She sashayed past store fronts, peeking in every now and again to gaze at what was inside before continuing on to the next.

            Will walked behind her, hands in his coat pockets, watching over her with an indulgent smile on his face, "Find anything yet, princess?"

            Her face lit up as she spied what she had been looking for.  There in the window was a leather trench coat, the outfit it was paired with was soft black leather pants, shiny leather boots, and a simple white tank top completed the ensemble.  A soft purr escaped her lips as she ran a hand over the glass.

            "Get it for me." She turned to face him, smiling, "It's perfect for the little soul, daddy will love to see him in it."

            "Stand back then." William stretched, picking up a nearby trashcan, "Don't want to get glass in that pretty dress of yours." She stepped back, clapping as Will launched the can through the window, a rain of glass tinkling down against the pavement and storefront.  Humming softly to himself he set about divesting the manikin of its clothing while the alarm sounded around them, "Want to get me something to carry this in?  We still have some more 'shopping' to get done, won't do to have clothes tossed over my shoulder."

            Drusilla stepped into the store, lifting her skirt so it didn't catch on the broken window.  Once she had one of the store's bags firmly in hand she moved back to him, holding it open so he could deposit their prize.  Hand in hand they left the store, Drusilla holding the bag, swinging it slightly as they continued down the street.

            "Will." She purred in his ear, licking the lobe as they walked, "Why don't you go play with the little ones around the corner while I collect some new toys?"

            He stroked her hair, "You sure, princess?  Don't want you getting yourself in trouble now."

            She pulled back, smiling, "Of course, my silly boy.  Make them see the light." A perfectly manicured finger tapped his nose before she spun away, going into an all night supermarket.

            He smiled after her before strolling down a nearby alley, spotting the two new vampires that she had spoken of, "What do we have here?" With hands in his pockets he moved toward them, remaining in human guise.  One of them looked at him, snarling, shielding their meal from the blonde.  The other teen, a red head, hissed at Angelus' favored childe before rushing him.  Will shook his head, stepping out of the way and sending the minion sprawling across the pavement, "Now, is that anyway to treat your betters?" He lashed out, kicking the red head on the ground in the ribs, "Have a proposition for ya." He looked at the other who dropped his meal as he met Will's gaze, "Now, I realize the only master you've had in these parts has been a self obsessed bat-faced wanker but that's just changed.  My sire's here now, bound to be some changes; don't you want to be on the winning side?" He smirked, stepping on the redhead's neck to keep him on the ground.

            "What makes you think we follow anyone?"

            He looked from one to the other, "Because you don't have the power to fend for yourselves, you're minions; you weren't created to be anything more.  If you agree to follow my sire he'll treat you right, you'll stay safer, and all you have to do is what you're told." He paused, "Of course you could turn down my offer but then I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." He shrugged, pulling out a stake from his pocket and twirling it between his fingers.  The one on the ground began to squirm again, earning another kick to the ribs, "Stop moving, idiot." He turned blue eyes back to the one still standing, "Tick, tock, time's running out, need to hear your answer soon before I lose my patience." He cocked his head to the side, "Never been one for waiting, been told patience isn't one of my strong points." He shrugged, "Yes or no?"

            He growled, "What do you think?  I'm not going to get myself staked."

            "Good decision." He looked down at the red head, "And you?  What's your choice?"

            He whimpered softly, "Alright, alright, whatever you want."

            Will stepped back, returning the stake to his pocket, "There's a mansion on the edge of town, go there and start cleaning." He ordered, watching the two of them scramble out of the alley before turning his attention to their half finished meal.  It was a young blonde girl; she looked up at him with pleading brown eyes, "Hey." He smirked, crouching down to get a closer look, "You have a choice to make, you can die right now, I'll even finish the job, or you can live."

            "I don't want to die." Her voice came out choked, she was barely holding on, he was surprised and a bit impressed at the fact she had stayed alive as long as she had.

            "Alright then." He pulled the left sleeve of his jacket up, "Wish I had Dru here to slit my wrist for me." He grumbled softly, letting his true face show and biting into his skin before holding the wound to her lips, "Few drops is all it takes." He murmured, letting her swallow once before pulling away, not letting her have more even though it was obvious that's what she wanted, "Sleep tight little girl, when you wake up you're going to be hungry." He smirked, licking the wound on his wrist until it closed, "We'll find you when you wake up." He stood, stretching before walking away, heading to the store he saw Drusilla enter.  She was waiting for him, lapping blood from her fingers as she swayed back and forth in front of the store.  In a flash he was by her side, smiling as she showed him the cleaning supplies she had acquired, "Good girl, Dru." He stroked her hair back from her face, "Have fun?"

            "Oh yes." She licked his cheek, "The little girl wanted money but I got a tasty treat instead." A giggle escaped her lips, "Can we go home now?"

            "Of course, princess, let's go home." He slung an arm around her shoulders, guiding her back the way they had come.

            Angelus leaned back, he hadn't gone back into the room Riley was in since William and Drusilla had left, he was curious to see if his boy would attempt an escape or not and so far he was quite pleased to find that he hadn't.  A pair of minions had arrived not more than five minutes ago and without a word had begun to clean.  Whatever his childe had done to make an impression worked.  It wasn't long before his childer walked in, Drusilla carrying the bags from the night's spoils.

            Angelus smiled, standing and embracing the pair, "It went well I take it?" He took the bags from them.

            "We got the boy a present too." William said as Angelus went through the bags of cleaning supplies.

            "Wonderful choice, Will.  He'll look good in it."

            Drusilla smiled, "Your little soul is getting antsy." She purred.

            Angelus chuckled, "I'm sure he is, I've left him alone since you went out gathering.  If you could check on those minions you sent I'd appreciate it while I see about getting Riley to help me clean up our room." He ruffled Will's hair before heading to their room, "Riley, I have something for you." Riley looked up at him from his place on the bed.  It looked as though he had gotten a bit of cleaning done while he was away, "Will and Dru were kind enough to pick up some new clothes for you and we have some supplies." He put the bags down in front of the teen.

            Slowly Riley opened the bags, his eyes wide when he spied the clothes.  With his father's military pay and his mother staying at home all the time he had never really received anything like this before, "Thanks." He said softly, "I can't accept this though, it's too much, and it's not like I'm staying…" He would have continued if Angelus hadn't cut him off.

            "I don't want to hear it, you're staying, they're yours, and that's final." Riley swallowed hard and nodded, "Good, the other bag has cleaning supplies in it, let's see if we can get this place cleaned up a little bit so that we can sleep properly today."

            Riley put his new clothes off to the side before digging into the other bag, pulling out everything that was needed to clean the room, from dust cloths to window cleaner.  The pair cleaned in silence, each one starting on opposite ends of the room.  It felt like forever to Riley before they were done and the room was hospitable enough for habitation.

            "Cleans up pretty nice, good job, Riley." Angelus purred, "Now, why don't we get the bathroom cleaned up so we can get cleaned up?" When Riley nodded Angelus escorted him through a nearby door and into a spacious master bath, "Why don't you start with the bathtub," It wasn't really a question, "and I'll start with the mirror and when we're done you can have a bath."

            Riley glanced at the door, it was close, so close and Angelus was on the other side of the room.  He launched himself through the door, scrambling up into a run.  Angelus growled, whirling to see the retreating back of his boy.  A roar escaped his lips unbidden as he went after him, the teen having a bit of a head start.  Riley ran, bolting out the front door, trying to get as far away as possible.  He had no idea where he was, he only knew he had to escape.  He didn't dare look back, knowing what he would see if he did.

            "You have to help me!" He shouted, spotting a small group of teens not far away.

            Two girls and a boy, they looked over at him as he approached, the blonde girl moving towards him, "What's wrong?" She asked, spotting Angelus close behind him.

            Riley looked back and Angelus growled, "Get over here now." He hissed, slowly approaching.

            The blonde pushed Riley behind her, "Sorry, why don't you leave, he obviously doesn't want to go with you."

            "Get out of my way, Slayer." Angelus hissed, he had revealed himself but he didn't care.

            "Vampire." She replied, pulling out a wooden stake, "I should have known you were one."

            He laughed, "You don't know who you're dealing with." He moved forward, his eyes flitting between Riley and the Slayer.

            "You're right, I don't, why don't you enlighten me?" She questioned, pushing Riley back a step before looking over her shoulder at him, "Go with Willow and Xander while I deal with him."

            Riley backed away, moving towards her friends, "Don't go far, boy." He hissed, turning his attention back to her, "I'm Angelus." He smirked, "Going to introduce yourself, Slayer?  I like knowing the name of who I'm going to kill."

            "Buffy, not that it's going to do you any good.  I'm not going to die so easily." She fell into her stance, stake firmly in hand.

            Buffy swung and Angelus dodged, striking with a punch of his own, "It's been awhile since I've had a good fight." His fist clipped her cheek but she recovered quickly kicking him back to give herself some space, "Last Slayer I fought was back in the 50's." He back handed her as she got a lucky hit in, his lip splitting against his teeth, "You've got spunk though girl, I'll give you that." The vampire grabbed her by the front of her shirt, tossing her into a nearby tree, "If you'll excuse me I need to get my boy back." He spotted the three of them running not far off and quickly gave chase, leaving the Slayer dazed against a tree.

            The three teens ran, stopping when they hit the street, "No one's following us." Xander said, looking behind them, "I'm sure Buffy got him."

            "I'm Riley." He panted, introducing himself to the pair.

            "I'm Willow and this is Xander.  I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

            He laughed softly, "You could say that.  Angelus, that vampire, kidnapped me at graduation and brought me here." They began walking down the street, "Where are we going?"

            "My place is closest." Willow replied, "We'll be safe there."

            A cry of surprise escaped Xander's lips as he was pulled back, "Riley," Angelus hissed, "come here now or I'll break his neck." His voice was a threatening snarl, his grip on Xander's head firm, ready to twist.

            "Don't!" The towheaded teen moved toward him, "Let him go." He walked closer, "Please Angelus, don't hurt him for something I did."

            Once Riley was within reach Angelus pushed Xander away and pulled him close, "Don't run from me again." He hissed, dragging him away, keeping an eye on the other two.

            Riley didn't struggle, Willow and Xander were too close, he didn't want to risk anyone else, "Angelus, you can't keep me here, please just let me go." He had yet to see Angelus' cruelty, what he had experienced just barely scratched the surface and the master vampire was angry to say the least.

            It didn't take as long as Riley hoped for them to get back to the mansion.  Angelus pushed him inside, locking the door behind him, "Riley, Riley, Riley, I'm ashamed of you.  I give you some leeway and this is how you repay me?" He advanced upon the boy, Riley backing away step for step, "It doesn't work that way.  You're not going anywhere.  You belong to me and I'm not going to let you go." He had backed Riley into a wall and was nearly chest to chest with him, "I watched over you your entire life, I was there when you were in trouble, at your baseball games, I saved your friend's life, your life." He put his hands on either side of his head, bringing their faces close, just a hair's breadth away.

            "I didn't ask for this." Riley whispered, eyes wide, he was afraid and strangely aroused, his body's reaction confused him.

            Angelus smirked, bringing his lips closer, "Destiny." He whispered, slowly pressing their lips together.

            If his eyes could have grown wider they would have, he was frozen in surprise as Angelus slowly, chastely kissed him.  It felt like too long to Riley before he could make himself move again, pushing against Angelus' shoulders.  The vampire chuckled softly, pulling back, licking his lips to savor the unique flavor that was Riley Finn.  The teen was panting softly, glaring at him angrily as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, ashamed at the way he had reacted to the feel of the vampire's lips on his own.

            "Stay away from me." Riley swallowed hard as Angelus pulled back.

            "No." Came the one word reply before the vampire took his arm and pulled him toward the master bedroom and bath.  Angelus looked impressed as they entered the bathroom, it was spotless, had obviously been cleaned in the amount of time it took for Riley to run and Angelus to catch him, "Strip." The vampire ordered, his voice a soft growl.  The blonde teen swallowed hard, shaking his head, "Fine, if that's the way it's going to be." Easily he grabbed his wrists with one hand, pulling his arms tight over his head.  Immediately he began to struggle, Angelus shook his head easily shredding his clothing, not caring about the state he left it in.  Riley let out a cry, trying to jerk his arms away, to cover himself, to give himself some manner of privacy, "You're taking a bath and that's final."

            Angelus turned the water on as Riley continued to struggle; thankfully William or one of the new minions had restored water to the house.  After making sure the water was the right temperature he tossed his wayward boy in, wringing an indignant yelp from his lips.  The vampire smirked as Riley came up sputtering.  With quick, easy movements the brunette began lathering Riley's hair, pinning him in the tub so he could bathe him.  At first Riley squirmed until he realized it wasn't affecting what Angelus was doing.  The brunette ignored his thrashing, massaging the teen's scalp with practiced hands.  He finally stilled, letting the vampire have his way for the moment, his hands keeping his privates covered as Angelus methodically bathed him.  Once Riley was squeaky clean Angelus let him out, drying him with a fluffy black towel.  Riley snatched the towel away from the vampire, holding it tight around him.  Angelus chuckled softly at his actions, moving toward the door.

            "You can stay in here if you like or you can come out." He walked into the bedroom, stretching out on the queen sized bed, keeping his eyes on the bathroom door.

            Riley was still in the bathroom, at the moment he had no intention of leaving it, especially with the soft sounds he heard from the next room.  While he was waiting, Angelus had undone the button on the top of his jeans and was rubbing his fingers up and down his happy trail.  He had decided that a little teasing was in order and since his boy couldn't leave the bathroom without coming to him, well, that made it all the more fun.  The master vampire allowed his hand to slide into his pants, making the zipper part as his hand wrapped around his turgid length.  A soft sigh of pleasure escaped his lips as he slowly stroked himself, keeping an eye on the closed door to the bathroom.  The moment Riley stepped out the door he let out an extended moan, licking his lips suggestively.  The blonde let out an indignant yelp at the sight before him, quickly ducking back into the bathroom and closing the door.

            "You spoil my fun, Riley." Angelus declared as the door closed, he knew his boy wasn't going to be making another appearance until he was sure that Angelus was safely tucked away.  With a sigh he stroked himself quickly, watching as his spending splashed against his tummy, over his hand.  He pulled one of the cleaning towels off the floor and cleaned himself off before tucking himself away, "Riley, come out, the nasty vampire is done." He teased, getting up and heading to the bathroom door, jokingly he ran his nails down the wooden door, "Riley." He sing-songed, wrapping his hand around the handle, pushing the door open.

            The blonde looked up at him as he entered; he was sitting on the toilet, his towel wrapped tight around him, "Bastard." He mumbled.

            Angelus chuckled, "I'm not but you can call me what you like.  Come on, let's get you dressed and some food in you." He eyed Riley's covered lap, a wicked smile appearing on his face but he said nothing.  The teen was thankful for his silence; he had hardened at the sight of the master vampire stroking himself, spread out on the bed, "Up you go."

            Slowly Riley got to his feet, following him back into the room.  When Angelus pointed to the bed, the teen sat, and Angelus moved over to a newly cleaned chest of drawers, opening and going through what had been placed within.  Quickly he pulled out the clothes he had acquired for Riley, bringing them over to the stoic teen.

            "Can you go to the bathroom or something?" Riley asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

            He raised an eyebrow, "No, get dressed, it's not like you have something I haven't seen before.  Besides, you wanted to join the military; you would have been naked in front of fifty other men." The blonde glared at him but turned his back, stripping the towel and quickly pulling on the clothes Angelus had acquired for him sans the jacket, "You look great, Riley." The vampire said with a smile, itching to run his hands down the teen's sides, feel him try to move away from his touch, "Are you hungry?"

            "A little." Came the reply, not moving to face him.

            "Alright then, I'll see what I can scrounge up." He stepped outside, closing the door behind him.  He had no idea if Will and Dru had picked up any food while they were out and he wanted to speak with them for awhile anyway.  He smiled as he went into his childer's room.  The pair had finished cleaning and were relaxing together.  He smiled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "Hey." Gently he brushed a stray curl from Dru's face before petting Will's hair back.

            He took the time to look around the room.  It was mostly done to Drusilla's taste, silks and velvets, all soft and decadent things but you could see the touch that was purely Will.  There was a 'Sex Pistols' poster on one wall behind Dru's dolls and he could spot a record player complete with vintage vinyls.

            "Hey yourself, sire." Will tipped his head into his touch.

            "I was curious if you picked up any food while you were out." He continued to stroke his hair as he spoke, relaxing.

            "Of course, sire." Drusilla piped up with a purr, "There are some nummy treats in the kitchen the little soul needs to eat."

            "Thanks, princess." He paused, "Did you enjoy your outing?"

            She beamed at him, "Oh yes, daddy." She moved so that she was half laying on Will's chest, "We got to play but Will wanted to go after the Slayer, he felt her, but I wouldn't let him." She tipped her head to look up at the blonde, "Bad, Willy." She giggled.

            Angelus chuckled, "Yes, bad." He thumped his nose.

            "Hey!  What was that for?" Will crinkled his nose, rubbing it where he had been smacked.

            "I told you not to go after the Slayer, it's a good thing one of you listens."

            "Just a little sport is all I wanted."

            The master vampire shook his head, "Behave yourself, I get to have enough trouble with teaching Riley his place, you know better."

            William smiled, "Doesn't mean I can't test you a bit, sire."

            "You need to behave yourself for awhile, Will, no testing."

            His smile only grew, "I'll be good."

            Angelus chuckled before standing, "Thank you, childe.  Tomorrow I think I'll have a task for you, one I'm sure you will enjoy."

            Riley hadn't moved from his place on the edge of the bed since Angelus had gone out to find him some food.  His tummy grumbled as he waited for his return, part of him hoped he never came back but another part knew that was wishful thinking.  His eyes focused on the door, waiting.  Finally Angelus walked in, a bowl of salad in one hand and some hot bread in the other.

            "Thank you." The teen whispered softly before beginning to eat.  Angelus let out a soft purr, enjoying the way Riley's voice sounded when he spoke quietly.  The vampire leaned against a wall, watching him eat in silence, "Why are you watching me?" Riley hissed, causing Angelus to smile.

            "There's the spunk I enjoy so much.  I enjoy watching you, why else would I?" He pushed up from the wall, moving with feline grace toward the blonde, "You are a treat, Riley, one that I intend to savor when the time is right." He ran his fingers down the human's cheek slowly, pleased when the teen snarled, eyes never leaving contact with the vampire's before him, "Good, no apparent fear." He leaned forward, taking a deep breath, "But I can smell it on you." His voice was soft in his ear, at the sound of Riley's gasp he pulled back with a chuckle, "Get some sleep, morning is coming." He stretched out on the half of the bed closest to the wall.

            "You're sleeping here?"

            Angelus laughed, "Of course, you're stuck with me, now get comfortable or you're going to be exhausted by tonight." He didn't take his eyes off the teen as he crawled onto the bed, curling up on the edge furthest away from his captor.  The vampire watched intently as Riley slowly fell asleep before sinking into the blessed release of sleep as morning came.


	6. Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own and I make nothing from the writing of this.**

**Sorry for the delay, been working on so many things at once and am suffering from horrible writer's block as of late. Anyway, let me know what you think and hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving.**

Angelus awoke feeling pleasantly warm and the source of that warmth was curled up against him. A smile spread across his face as he gazed at the human curled by his side. Gently he stroked the hair out of his face, watching intently as he slept.

"You know who you belong to in sleep, don't you sweet boy?" He purred, petting through his hair slowly, "Just need to train you right when you're awake."

A soft groan escaped Riley's lips as he stirred, slowly waking up. Although he had no desire to leave the warmth of his boy's side Angelus got to his feet, allowing Riley the comfort of waking up alone. He stood before the window, gazing out at the moon as the teen slowly awoke.

"Good evening, Riley." Angelus didn't turn away from the window as he spoke, giving him time.

"Good evening." Came the reply, the vampire could feel Riley's eyes on him.

"Are you hungry?"

He heard the rustle of sheets before he finally turned, Riley was now sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching and rubbing sleep from his eyes, "I could eat."

"I went past an all night diner yesterday, get your shoes on and let's go." He slid on a shirt and boots, waiting for him at the door.

Riley slipped on the new boots before walking toward the vampire, he knew that going out would make it harder for Angelus to keep a close eye on him, not only that but he was sure that there were people and he would call for help when he had the chance. Angelus smiled, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he ushered Riley out, snagging their coats as he followed the teen.

"It's a little chilly tonight." He handed Riley the trench coat, watching as he slid it on as they walked, his own coat slipping into place.

They walked in silence, Angelus making sure Riley stayed close. Riley looked up at the moon, the stars winked down at him, as if laughing at his plight. He shook his head, looking at the closed shops, one storefront caught his eye, the window was boarded up, the glass gone as if it had been recently broken into. Angelus pulled him along, not letting him stay to look for too long, not wanting his mind to wander to the possibility that someone had broken in to steal the clothes he was now wearing. The little diner was at the end of the street they were now on. They made their way toward it, Angelus' arm sneaking around his shoulder, holding him against his side.

Riley let out a snarl, "Get your hands off me."

"No." Came the one word reply, "And it's not open for negotiation." He stated as Riley went to open his mouth, he could feel the Slayer nearby; he needed to get Riley into the diner as quick as he could to avoid her, "In you go." He said, opening the door, walking in behind him, barely making it in before the Slayer walked past. The waitress on duty looked ragged, worn, and tired. She sat them and handed them a menu before walking away with a grumble, "Order whatever you'd like." He ignored his menu, preferring to watch his boy instead.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He paused, "Oh yeah, vampire." He said softly, not wanting a repeat of the rest stop fiasco.

"I could eat but I'm not in the mood for human food." He glanced out the window.

Riley looked at him over the menu with pleading eyes, "Please don't kill anyone." He said softly.

"What was that?" The master vampire scowled, meeting the teen's eyes.

He took a deep breath, "Please, don't kill anyone."

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "For now no one will come to harm unless they threaten you, my childer, or I but in return for this you are not to attempt escape, agreed?"

He swallowed hard, "Agreed." His eyes closed for a moment, 'For now.' He mentally amended, putting the menu up to hide from the man across from him

The vampire looked at him smugly, knowing that he had won this battle even if the war was still going on. He felt as though he had gotten the better part of the bargain, besides, what the boy didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"What'll it be?" The waitress stood at the end of their table, tapping her pen on the pad she held in her hand.

"A burger, fries, and a coke." The teen looked up at her, ignoring Angelus completely.

She turned her gaze to the vampire, "And you?"

He smirked, "Nothing for me." He looked over at Riley, "I'm not really hungry," He paused before whispering so softly Riley could hardly make out what was said, "for food." She didn't seem to notice the extra words he tacked on, walking away toward the kitchen to place the order, "Riley," He purred softly, "what are you going to do for me? If you won't allow me to hurt anyone how am I to feed?" He gazed at him over the table, leaning his elbows on the stained surface, steepling his fingers before him.

The teen's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure you'll figure something out, you don't strike me as an idiot, uncaring but not stupid."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips but he said nothing, preferring instead to glance out the window periodically. He needed to keep an eye out for Buffy, the blonde Slayer was keeping him looking over his shoulder, she would have to go, he just needed to spend some more time watching her. Angelus knew that he would have to be careful with this one. He hadn't gotten to play with a Slayer in, well, it had been a long time. Riley's meal had arrived and he had dug in by the time the vampire turned his attention back to the boy before him. They sat in uncomfortable silence while Riley ate his meal. A soft sigh escaped the vampire's lips, he hated not being able to just slaughter everyone so he didn't have to pay the bill but that wouldn't do as long as Riley was with him. He fished into his pocket, pulling out a small bundle of cash, tossing a few bills on the table as Riley finished.

"Let's go." He motioned for the teen to walk out ahead of him, following after into the night covered Sunnydale streets.

Together they walked, exploring the city they had found themselves in, the city that Angelus had taken the reluctant teen to. For now the vampire didn't have to worry about losing his pet, his human, and he was going to savor every minute of it.

"I have an idea." The smile on Angelus' face was enough to make most mortals run in fear.

"What's that?" He swallowed hard, almost afraid to hear what he had in mind.

"That little wisp of a slayer and her friends are nearby, I say we go pay them a visit, show her what a good boy you are now." He paused, "Besides, I think you might enjoy a little human company for awhile." The look on Riley's face was apprehensive, "Don't worry; I won't kill her unless she attacks me first. That was our deal." He wrapped an arm around his companion's shoulders, leading him down a side street to what appeared to be a club door, a bouncer standing outside, "This looks like the place." He looked at the sign above the door, 'Bronze', "Amazing what they name places nowadays." He said under his breath, leading Riley inside, ignoring the bouncer altogether. At least the man at the door was smart enough not to give chase to collect whatever door fee there was. Angelus smiled, taking a deep breath, "Young blood." He said softly, "There." He motioned with his head toward where the Slayer and her friends were sitting, laughing happily, "Hey, Slayer, how're you on this fine night?" He leaned against the table they were sitting at, Riley staying behind him.

She glared at him, "Angelus, right?" She looked at Riley, scowling when she saw he was still there, "What do you want?" She looked back at Angelus.

"Just to see you, can't a man visit a young lady and her friends?"

"If you were a man that might apply," She sneered, "but all I see here is a monster."

The vampire shook his head, "Don't you think she needs to learn some manners, Riley?" He looked back at his companion.

"I'm not getting involved in this." Came his quiet reply.

"Too bad." He looked back at Buffy, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" He smiled, the look making him appear nearly harmless. When they didn't answer he sighed, "This is Riley," He pulled him close, "and I'm Angelus." He smiled at her two friends.

The little red head opened her mouth to speak but the brunette spoke up first, "Sorry, we don't give out our names to the evil undead."

Riley looked down at the floor, "Can we go?" His voice was soft; he had no desire to be here, to see them be free while he was trapped.

"Alright, Riley, we can go."

"Why are you with him?" Buffy spoke up as they turned to leave, she got to her feet, "Last I saw you were trying your hardest to get away and now you're suddenly asking him if the two of you can leave?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Listen, if it wasn't for me he would be killing all of you so don't look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm not staying because I want to, if I had my way I'd be in the Marines by now and off in training."

Angelus smiled, watching his boy talk to the petite blonde, "Are you done? We really should be going, I'm sure the Slayer has pressing business." He smirked, looking at the undone homework sitting on the table. He leaned forward, his lips nearly brushing against Buffy's ear, "Don't worry Slayer, I will be coming for you eventually." He pulled back, "Let's go, Riley."

Without another word the pair left, Riley glancing back, catching the blonde's eyes, asking her for help without saying a word before disappearing out the door, "Where are you taking me now?" Riley spat, frustrated with the whole situation.

"Temper, temper, we're going back home." Angelus stretched, his back popping as he arched, "It's a beautiful night, enjoy it."

"Just because I'm stuck with you doesn't mean I have to enjoy it."

The vampire shook his head, "Just because you don't have to doesn't mean you can't." He replied, ushering the teen into the mansion, "You're safe, cared for, you might as well have a little fun." Riley glared at him before walking away, closing the door to the room he was forced to share with the vampire behind him, "Kids these days."

"Will?" He pushed open the door to the rather extensive library that had been left by the previous tenants. Part of him did wonder what made them leave all their possessions behind but he didn't worry too much, their loss was his gain. He smiled, spotting him in a comfortable armchair, reading glasses perched on his nose as he read, "Good book?" He questioned, causing William to jump in surprise and quickly pull his glasses off.

"Don't go scaring me like that!"

He chuckled softly, "About that job I wanted you to do." He sat across from him in another chair, "Since Riley's escape fiasco the Slayer knows who I am, I want you to draw her out, test her."

"I'll use one of the new minions, make things interesting. Want me to do it tonight or wait until tomorrow?"

Angelus looked thoughtful, glancing out the window, "It's getting late, probably better to wait until tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Anything in particular you want me to look for?"

The master vampire shook his head, "You know what I expect." He smirked, "I trust you'll find something useful."

"Of course." Slowly he hid his glasses under the book he had been reading, "Dru was rambling on about a kitten earlier, had to get away for a bit." That's when Angelus noticed the nearly healed scratch marks down his childe's cheek.

Gently he ran his fingers over them, watching as Will cringed a bit, half turning his head away from his touch, "She hurt you." His voice came in a quiet whisper.

"It's nothing, sire." He closed his eyes as Angelus' fingertips traced the marks she had left during her fit.

"What was she..." He paused for a moment, "Unhappy about?" His fingers never left the scratches as he spoke.

Will tried to pull his face away again but Angelus followed him, "She was rambling on about how Miss Edith was saying naughty things about the kitten, how he was going to do something." He scowled, "I couldn't make out the rest as I found a face full of nails."

"I think I've got his rebelliousness temporarily quashed, we struck a bargain tonight and thus far he has been going along with it. Of course it makes feeding interesting, then again all I have to do is provoke someone into attacking me and I'm in the clear." He smirked darkly.

The blonde vampire raised an eyebrow, "So as long as he stays you won't hurt anyone?" He burst out laughing, "The great Angelus, brought low by a whelp." He earned a cuff upside the head for that comment, "What? You've never done something just because someone else wants you to."

"This boy requires something different, sadly it won't work to just dominate and take him, subtlety and slowly wearing him down is best in this case."

Will nodded in agreement, "Think it'll be worth it? Wearing him down instead of just destroying his will right off?"

Angelus smirked, "Oh, I'm sure it will be well worth it, childe. He's a very passionate boy and I will have it for my own." He stretched, "I'm going to bed, you should get some rest, see if Dru has calmed down."

The young vampire got to his feet, setting his glasses on the side table and covering them with the book. Together they left the room before going their separate ways. Angelus softly opened the door, peeking in to see if Riley had gone to bed yet. He was curled in bed, the blankets wrapped tight around him. Slowly, so as not to wake him, he crawled into bed, slinking under the blanket to press against him from behind, holding him close as he drifted to sleep.


	7. Bound

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I make anything from the writing of this.**

**I know it's been awhile since I updated but here's the next part. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**

William had started his foray into watching the Slayer but he was already bored. She hadn't been too hard to find, was out in the graveyard looking for newly made vampires. The blonde vampire contented himself to watching from just out of range, had climbed a tree to keep an eye on her as she walked with her friends. He didn't pay attention to their conversation, was more focused on the dirt that had suddenly accumulated under his nails. Yes, he was bored, Angelus had wanted him to test the Slayer and he hadn't gotten to see her in action yet. No new vamps for her to play with, she seemed to not have much of a care, and Will wasn't sure how he was going to get her into action. With a sigh he jumped down from the tree as they walked past.

"Evening." He stretched as they eyed him wearily.

Buffy scowled, "Evening…"

"Nice night to be out." He walked around them slowly, "Quiet, peaceful." He paused, looking up, "So, where can a guy find a spot of fun around here?"

The red head was about to open her mouth when Buffy shot her a glare, "Sorry but we don't help the undead, except maybe to dust." She put herself in front of her friends.

Will smirked, clapping softly, mockingly, "Bravo, Slayer. I came out to see you play but you've disappointed me so far, nothing wants to come out." He leaned against the tree, crossing his arms over his chest, "So I thought I'd come down and play with you myself."

"So, you know my name, what do they call you?" She dropped easily into a fighting stance.

He pushed off from the tree, "William." She threw the first punch and the vampire took it, wanting to see how hard she could hit. His head jerked to the side and he smiled, "Not bad." He licked his lips and swung.

Swing and block, kick and connect, Will was impressed, the girl had skill; there was no doubt about that. He was enjoying himself, fighting this wisp of a girl, "You know, you're pretty good for a dead guy." She took in a gasp of breath as he connected with her gut.

She back handed him, pulling out a stake in the process, "Easy there Slayer. Just wanted to play, can put the stake away, no one's going to die tonight."

"Oh, I think you're wrong, I think you're going to be dust."

Will sighed and shook his head, "Later then Slayer, I'm not going to be sticking around long enough for you to try to use that on me." He turned and headed away at a quick jog, not wanting her to get the bright idea to jump him as he's walking away.

He headed back home, rubbing his jaw where she'd gotten in a good hit. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he walked inside, wanting to look for Dru but needing to report in to Angelus first.

Angelus woke up in a very happy position. Riley was curled tight against him, one leg slung over his, Angelus' arms holding him close and tight against his chest. He smirked, his fingers brushing through the growing mop of Riley's hair. He was pleased by the fact that his boy was wrapped so tightly around him. His fingertips slowly ran down his side, gently touching over his tummy, making his shirt ride up to reveal milky skin. He couldn't seem to stop himself or at least didn't care enough to do so as his fingers stroked the flesh of his belly, feeling the smoothness, the warmth of his living body. Angelus' eyes were half open, admiring his boy as he pressed against him. He was more than pleased with the way Riley molded himself against him, how he arched into his touch. Softly he pressed his lips to his throat, lapping over his jugular, pressing open kisses to it as he held the teen's body to his chest. He desperately wanted his boy, wanted to feel deep inside him, to own him, but now wasn't the time. Hesitantly he pulled away; moving the blanket to cover Riley's still sleeping form. With a soft grumble he got to his feet, heading to the door. It was late already and he knew Will was probably already out playing. His boy was driving him to sleep in, it really needed to change, he had things to do, a Slayer to deal with.

"Angelus, just got back in. Did you just get up?" Will stretched when he saw his grandsire come out of his room.

"Yes, sadly, that boy is intoxicating." He glanced at the state of William's attire, "I see you had fun, your shirt has a grass stain on it."

"Oh, bloody hell." He grumbled, jerking off his jacket before looking at the spot on his shirt.

A soft chuckle escaped Angelus' lips as he headed toward the library, "Come along Will, it's more comfortable in here, you can tell me what you found." He took a seat, picking the fluffiest chair he could find.

Will took a seat across from him, closing his eyes for a moment, "She's good, well trained, and she has friends. Never thought we'd find a Slayer with friends and family. Of course she's going to be like the others, she can't help it, but for the time being she's going to be a force."

The elder vampire looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "So we're going to have to wear her down, I'm sure that there are other creatures that are going to be making appearances. They can be used to our advantage."

"Let blondie get worked down slaying all the other badies then we pick her off? Hardly seems sporting."

Angelus shook his head, "Well, can start with playing with her friends if you think that's better?" His voice was a low growl; he obviously didn't like being back talked.

"Actually, yes, I think that will be better. We can play with the others if they get in our way but get rid of her friends and she'll fall. It's not like you to want to leave the fun to the lesser beings."

His eyes were narrowed slightly, "Very well, here's the deal then, this is what we're going to do. We need to start with watching, recon." He paused, "I need information on them before I can begin."

"Send soldier boy, he might be able to get closer to them."

Angelus' eyes flashed, "I am not sending my boy to get close to the Slayer. It would be an undue risk to his safety and my hold over him."

The blonde vampire rolled his eyes, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, I think it would be good for the boy. Let out the leash a bit, might endear you to him a bit more. Come now sire, you want to woo the boy, he wants freedom, give him a little."

"Daddy should let the pretty little soul go play." Drusilla's fingers gently ran through her sire's hair.

"Didn't see you there princess." Angelus kept himself still, letting her pet and play.

"You must daddy; it will help ever so much. You will show the little soul that being with you is good, that you will give him free reign if he's a good boy." She paused, her fingers stilling, "And the naughty little kitten will be shown that the nasty girl isn't for him." She growled, her fingers tightening almost painfully on his locks.

He took in a hiss, "Princess, let go." His eyes narrowed angrily and she jerked her hands back as if burned before petting softly.

"I'm sorry daddy, didn't mean to hurt you. The kitten is naughty, the stars tell me how bad he is, how he needs my Willy to set him right." She paused, "And we need the little soul to rein him in."

"I'll think about it, in the mean time we need to go find out where they meet."

Drusilla came around the chair, settling herself into his lap. Slowly she brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face, "Come now daddy, you know what to do." She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Give the little soul some ruby drops then let him go play with the Slayer. He can play with books again."

"You want him to go back to school? Bind him to me and send him to school, is that what I'm hearing?"

"Yes." She gave him a soft smile, her head resting on his shoulder.

"She has a point, bind him up and he can't say boo without your say so. Safest way to keep your boy from taking off when he's not supposed to, I'm sure he won't mind repeating a year of school."

Whisky eyes closed in frustration, his childer were pushing all the wrong buttons. They were trying to take his boy away from him, take him away and give him to that blonde bimbo. They had a point, not that he wanted to admit it, but he felt as though he was actually getting somewhere, even if it was just while he was asleep. Of course by giving him his freedom, at least a little bit, he would be showing him that he trusted the boy and perhaps that would be enough to earn at least part of the boy's affections in return. He didn't know what to do; Drusilla seemed bound and determined for Riley to get close to the Slayer and her friends, if for no other reason than to find this kitten she spoke of.

Softly he ran his fingers through her curls, "Princess, baby, what do the stars tell you? Will my boy be safe? I'm not going to lose him or risk him for this little idea."

She drummed her fingers against her temples, her eyes closing for a moment, "Good little soul, bind him fast, bind him fully, he'll never stray. Not like that naughty kitten." She snapped her teeth together and released a playful bark, "The little soul will learn, get close, play with the nasty girl, then bring you a tasty treat, a pressie for daddy." She giggled as she got to her feet, twirling around the room for a moment before plopping herself into William's lap, nipping lightly at his jaw.

"Angelus?" Riley slowly walked into the room, eyeing Drusilla wearily.

He looked back at the teen, "Yes? Do you need something?" He questioned, motioning for him to take a seat in the chair beside him.

Riley sat himself on the edge of the chair, "I went looking for something to eat but couldn't find anything." He paused, "I'm hungry." Angelus could tell it was a blow to his pride to have to ask the vampire for something.

The vampire smiled, knowing that this was a step in the right direction, "Let's see what we can find you." He looked over at his childer, "I'll think about what you've said. Go have fun tonight." He brushed past Riley, heading toward the kitchens.

The pair walked into the old dining area and kitchen, starting to look through the cabinets and fridge to see if there was anything left from the last trip Dru and Will had made. A soft sigh escaped his lips when he found nothing.

"We'll have to go out. Do you have a preference on what you want to eat? Or we could order in. There's still a bit of time to get a pizza."

Riley leaned against a wall, "Can we go out? I kind of want Chinese if we can find any."

Angelus nodded, "Go get your shoes and jacket on, we'll head out when you're ready."

He nodded and headed back to their room, Angelus made his way to the door, sliding his shoes on while he waited. Riley came out a few minutes later, his coat draped over his shoulders. Without a word he followed the vampire outside.

"I'm thinking about allowing you some freedoms." He said absently as they walked. Riley snapped his head up, looking at him in shock, "Don't look so surprised. I will only allow this provided you don't attempt to run off. You could make friends, have a new life here."

The teen's eyes narrowed, "Why would you allow this? You don't strike me as the kind to just let me go."

"My reasons are my own. Are you going to complain and deny my good will?" Riley shook his head, "Good, it hasn't been settled yet but we'll see what happens. Now, you said Chinese, right?" He led the way down the street, eyeing stores that were still open.

"Yes."

Angelus nodded, finally finding what he was looking for and walking in, "I think I might actually eat something tonight."

Riley blinked but hid his surprise, it was getting to the point he certainly didn't know what to expect from the vampire. He motioned the teen inside before following him in. They were seated in the near empty restaurant, there must have been some reason they stayed open late but Angelus couldn't see why at the moment. There was one other couple aside from them; they were eating, talking in hushed voices. They both looked over the menu, Angelus getting them some tea and water to start with.

"Any idea what you want?" The friendly approach seemed to be getting through to him and it was something he could work with.

The blonde nodded before closing his menu, "You?" He poured himself a cup of tea.

He smirked, "I do believe I know what I want." The teen swallowed hard, "No worries, I may want you but I'm being patient." He looked up as their waiter approached, "I'll have chicken chow mein with orange chicken."

"Sweet and sour pork and fried rice." He paused, "And can I get a coke?" The girl nodded before reading back their order. She smiled and went to take care of it, leaving them to talk, "What are you thinking about letting me do?" He took a sip of his tea, watching Angelus drink lightly at his own.

"Go to school. Of course I know you already graduated so don't go saying that you finished."

Riley glared slightly, "This would be for your own gain, wouldn't it? You'd want me to make friends with that girl."

"Yes, I would. I'm sure you can understand. We would both get something out of the situation. You would be away from me for awhile, as I know you desire, and I would get information."

"How do you know I wouldn't spill? Wouldn't tell her exactly what's going on?"

"I have my ways of guaranteeing loyalty. You wouldn't tell her anything I didn't want you to. Besides, she would see having you around as saving you from the big bad vampire."

Riley didn't appear exactly pleased, "I don't like being used, Angelus."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. It hasn't even been settled yet." He paused, taking a drink of his tea before pouring some more, "I thought you would be excited by the prospect of making friends, even if my motives aren't pure it doesn't mean that it wouldn't be enjoyable for you. You should have realized by now, whatever I do is for my own benefit." Another sip of tea and he continued, "And now for your benefit as well. It wouldn't hurt you to make friends with her and it wouldn't kill you to repeat a year of school." He leaned back in the booth, "What would you prefer, would you like to stay in the mansion or would you rather attend school and make friends?"

"Do I have to decide now or can I think about it?" He questioned as their food was delivered.

"You have time to think on it." He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of his meal, "Dig in."

Riley took a drink of his coke before starting to eat. Angelus took his time, eating slowly; he hadn't bothered to eat human food in awhile so he wanted to enjoy it. They both relaxed although Riley's mind was whirling with thoughts. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Yes, he wanted to get away from Angelus but did he really want to make friends because he was told to, to spy on them? It would at least get him away from the vampire during the day and he would finally be able to sleep at night. Besides, he could always tell the girl and her friends things about Angelus. It wasn't long before their meal was finished and the vampire had paid, leaving a tip on the table before walking out in silence, Riley in tow.

"I'd only have to repeat one year?" At Angelus' nod he looked thoughtful again, "I take it I'd have to come back to you at night."

"Of course, although if you prove yourself I might consider giving you your own apartment but it would take a lot to prove that you're loyal to me." He wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders, guiding him back toward the mansion.

Riley didn't resist the arm but he did speak, "I'll do it. You take care of whatever has to be taken care of for me to go to school. I'll go repeat my last year of school."

He smirked, "Glad to hear that but I haven't totally decided if I'm going to allow it. We'll see what happens; I need to discuss things with Will and Dru a bit more as well. You need a bath." He stated as they walked inside, "Go take one and I'll think about what we're going to do."

Riley brushed his arm off his shoulders and headed for their bathroom. Angelus made his way back to the library. He half hoped that William and Drusilla would still be there but had a feeling that they wouldn't be. He was wrong; the two of them were playing on the couch.

"Well." He chuckled, coming up behind them and licking Drusilla's throat, "My babies seem to be enjoying themselves."

Dru let out a yip before turning her head and nipping his ear, "Daddy, do you want to play?" She wiggled her hips suggestively.

He chuckled softly, petting down her sides slowly, "No, I want to talk about letting Riley go to school. He's expressed interest in the idea; I want to know how to bind him. I know in theory what to do but not in practice." He kissed her neck, rubbing her hips and guiding her down over Will's length, setting the pace for them.

She moaned lowly, trying to move faster but Angelus' held her fast, keeping it slow, "Behave princess and answer me, once I have my answers you can play all you like."

She pouted back at him, "Little blood and special words, your little soul will be yours." She whined, trying to wiggle again.

"Tell me exactly what to do princess." He gripped her hips harder, growling softly.

"Oh come on, you're not just tormenting her, you're tormenting me." Will growled, thrusting his hips up, wringing a moan from Dru and a growl from Angelus.

He forced her hips down, pinning both of them, "Don't complain Will, as soon as she answers you can go back to enjoying yourself."

"Blood to blood, will to will, forever mine." She arched back a bit, "You give him a little drink while you say." She let out a whimper, "Please daddy, let me play."

He laid another kiss on the back of her neck before releasing her hips, "Enjoy yourselves, I have a boy to bind to me." He walked out; he still had to figure out how he was going to get him to drink without too much trouble.

He had a feeling that if he told him he either did it or wouldn't be allowed to go to school he wouldn't have too much trouble. Without a word he slunk into the bathroom, taking a seat on the toilet as Riley dunked himself. A surprised cry escaped his lips as he caught sight of Angelus, immediately he covered himself with his hands.

"I have a proposition for you. If you want to go to school then you'll have to allow me to do something to you."

The teen glared at him, "Like what?"

"A little ritual, it's quick and easy. After I'm done then we can start the process of getting you into school for the coming year."

"Fine, do it."

Angelus smirked, "Close your eyes and open your mouth." Riley gave him a side long glance before complying. The vampire let his face shift before splitting his wrist open on his fangs. Quickly he forced it to his lips, watching the blood spill in and Riley's eyes snap open, "Blood to blood, will to will, forever mine." The teen involuntarily swallowed and Angelus pulled his wrist away, lapping up the remaining blood, "All done. I'll see what needs to be taken care of tomorrow."

"That was disgusting." He wiped at his mouth, glaring at him.

"Eventually you'll enjoy it but at the moment I expected that you would say that. Don't worry about it. Enjoy the rest of your bath then you have free reign for the rest of the night." He got to his feet, returning to their room and laying out over the bed. Tonight was shaping up to be a good night.


	8. School

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely resembling Buffy.**

**Today's my birthday so please, please review as a gift? I only got one review on the last chapter and although I was exceedingly happy to see it that selfish part of me wants more. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for taking the time to read it.**

The summer passed quickly for Riley, he was looking forward to getting away from the vampire even if it was attending high school again. He was going to be a couple years ahead of the Slayer and her friends but he didn't mind, he was sure that he would be able to befriend her. School was starting that day; Angelus had gotten him enough clothes for the year. He had learned it was better not to ask Angelus where he had gotten a hold of things; he knew that he wouldn't like the answer. So here he was, about to set foot into a new school and he didn't know where to start.

"Riley?" He whirled around to find the red head, Willow.

He smiled at her slightly, "Hey."

She grabbed his arm and immediately pulled him toward the library. He followed without complaint. Buffy was already there, absently flipping through books. The moment they entered she looked up, surprise written on her face when she saw him.

"You're that boy, the one that was with that vampire." She was immediately on her feet.

"I managed to get away." He paused, "I had to go somewhere, at least at school I can keep away from him, it's at night that I'm worried about."

"We can help you, right Buffy?" She looked at her hopefully.

The librarian chose that moment to walk out from his office, "Buffy, you must understand…" He looked up, spotting Riley, "Oh, hello. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, Giles, this is Riley, he's new here." Willow paused, "Remember how we told you about how we ran into that vampire, Angelus, and he had a human with him. This is him!"

"You were with Angelus?" He closed the book he had brought out with him.

The young man took a deep breath, "He kidnapped me. I know that running won't get him off my tail, I've tried that, so I thought maybe I could find some help here." He looked hopeful.

"Of course." Buffy smiled at him, "Do you have a place to stay?"

He shook his head, wanted to voice it but he couldn't, Angelus had demanded he come back at night but he didn't want to, "I'm sure we can figure something out." It was Willow who spoke again.

"Thanks." He took a seat at the table Buffy had been sitting at, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Willow sat down beside him, "We're trying to find out more about a vampire that calls himself the Master."

"Angelus talked about him. Said he was his grandsire. It seemed like they don't like each other much. He didn't seem too worried about him, neither did William or Drusilla."

"Hey, Wills, what's…up?" Xander blinked at Riley, "Hey, what're you doing here?"

Riley looked up at him, "I'm going to school here now, at least for this year."

"So, how'd you get away? Last I saw you were all buddy-buddy with the evil undead."

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair, raking it back, "It took all summer but I finally managed to 'earn' more privileges, like being able to go out and get my own food. One night I went out and didn't come back. I've been staying at a motel with what little money I have left but it won't last much longer. I need to find a more permanent solution, I've heard Angelus outside the motel at night, I'm not sure how much longer he'll be content to remain…docile. It's only been a couple days since I got away."

"He doesn't give up, does he?" Buffy questioned.

"Not really, he stated multiple times that he wasn't going to let me go, that I was his." He rested his head on the table before looking at his watch, "It looks like class is due to start soon." He didn't want to answer any more questions about what happened with Angelus, he wasn't sure he even could.

He got up and headed to class. Angelus had tested him before he had allowed him to go. William had asked him a series of questions after Angelus had gone over what he could and couldn't say. He had proven to the teen that if Angelus willed it he had no choice but to do as he said. Riley ate lunch with the others in the cafeteria; they were talking about an upcoming zoo trip. The blonde would be attending it as well, was looking forward to being a normal teen. Today was a start, school had its ups and downs, he wasn't as popular as he was back in Iowa but that was to be expected since he was new. A brunette, cheerleader type, called herself Cordelia, had already hit on him and he had turned her down. She was pretty, yes, but he knew what would happen if he accepted. After classes ended he returned to the library, it seemed that this was their meeting place, whether school was in session or not.

"Well, we have an extra room; he can come stay with me." Buffy was talking with Xander and Willow as they walked in.

Riley had made it to the library before them, his class was apparently closer. Giles had given him books to do research from, it felt like he had always been a part of their little team, the way he was immediately welcomed and given things to do. He looked through the book, examining the pictures mostly but skimming over the words.

"Better than having him stay with me." Xander plopped down across from the blonde, "Have a good day?"

Riley shrugged, "It was a day. It's nice to be able to be…normal."

Xander nodded, "Normalcy is overrated." He glanced at the book, "Interesting read?"

"There are some interesting things in here, nothing on the Master, although I did find something on Angelus." He turned the book so Xander could see.

Slowly he began to read. Riley looked to see what the girls were doing, Buffy had started going through exercise, training motions and Willow was glancing through other books. Giles was with Buffy, supervising her training.

"He's a real bastard, isn't he? Looks like he was assumed dead, disappeared for awhile." He paused, "Wonder what he did…"

"Well, I know what he did for part of it, watched me." He sighed, "Anyway, it's a place to start, knowing what he's done in the past can prepare for the present. Maybe make it easier to take him out."

"Says he killed his own sire." He paused, "Hey, what's a sire?" He looked over at Giles.

The watcher looked over at them, "A sire is the one who is responsible for creating a new vampire. Like a parent in a way."

"Oh, so he killed his mom." He paused, reading a bit more, "Oh, he really did kill parents…" He cringed a bit.

Buffy stretched, moving over and looking over Xander's shoulder, "Ick, maybe it's a good thing he disappeared for awhile; too bad he wasn't really dead."

"Says he has four childer." Xander scowled, "I take it that means he's their sire." Riley nodded, "Drusilla and William, apparently he drove Drusilla crazy before he made her." He paused, "Hey, it says Drusilla is William's sire so who're the others?"

"Angelus said that he might as well be William's sire since Drusilla wasn't…stable enough to take care of him. He didn't mention anyone else." He snagged another book off one of the piles on the table, "That girl was crazy, let me tell you. She kept ranting about stars and kittens and souls, it was creepy." He began flipping through the book.

"So, it's decided, you're going to stay with me until I deal with Angelus then you can do whatever you like." She smiled at him, "I'm sure my mom won't mind."

He smiled slightly at her, "I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense." Giles patted him gently on the shoulder, "Safety is important and Buffy can help protect you."

"Alright then, it's getting late, maybe we should head out. I'm sure we have some explaining to do with your mother." He paused, "What do you want to tell her? That I'm some kind of exchange student or that I'm visiting from another school?"

"Visiting from another school would probably be best, some kind of exchange program. Can say that the people you were supposed to stay with fell through."

Riley nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a plan."

He followed the blonde Slayer out, night had yet to fall, it was nearing twilight, but he was still nervous. Angelus didn't want him to go anywhere but back to the mansion but this was better, wasn't it? He shook his head, banishing thoughts of Angelus and what he wanted from his mind. Buffy led him inside, glancing around for her mother.

"Mom?" She put her bag down by the door.

"I'm in the kitchen."

She took a deep breath before making her way there, Riley following close behind, "Ran into a problem at school." Her mother looked up from cutting a tomato with a sigh, before she could speak Buffy continued, "We have a new student and the people he was supposed to stay with fell through so I kind of volunteered our extra room." She smiled, "See, nothing bad."

Riley did a little half wave, "Hi Mrs. Summers, I'm Riley." He offered her his hand.

She took it, "I really wish you would talk to me before making decisions like this." She looked at Buffy, disappointment on her face, "But it's alright, he can stay. Why don't you go upstairs and get the room ready?"

She nodded and headed upstairs, leaving Riley with her mother, "I'm really sorry about this." He paused for a moment, "I appreciate you letting me stay."

"It's no trouble, really. Where are you from?"

He smiled, "Iowa. I got into Sunnydale over the summer. The family I was supposed to stay with disappeared a few days ago so I've been staying in a motel but that only lasts so long."

She nodded in understanding, "Well, I hope you like hamburgers." She brought over a plate with hamburgers and buns on it, all the fixings were laid out on the island.

"Sounds great." He said as Buffy came in.

"All done, dinner ready?" She looked over the food that was laid out, "Looks great!"

The two teens dug in while Mrs. Summers prepared her own plate. They ate in relative silence, only talking long enough for Mrs. Summers to tell Riley to call her Joyce, and to ask how school went. After they had eaten Buffy took him upstairs to show him where he would be staying.

"Thank you, Buffy, I really appreciate this." He put his bag down at the foot of the bed.

"Not a problem. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded and closed the door, shrugging off his jacket and laying it aside. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he flopped back on the bed, "What am I going to do?" He whispered softly.

"You're going to come to this window and talk to me, boy."

It was too soon, his gaze jerked toward the voice to find Angelus crouched outside the window. Slowly he moved toward him, opening the window slowly but staying out of his reach, "What?"

"I thought I was clear, you were to return to me after you were done."

He shook his head, "Do I look done? I'm doing what you demanded, this should be better for you, staying here with her."

The vampire's eyes narrowed, "Don't forget who you belong to, Riley. You may stay here; I'll bring you some of your things tomorrow. I will be expecting a report from you in the next couple days." He turned and left, jumping down and rushing away.

Riley shook his head, watching him leave before closing the window again. Slowly he stripped before crawling into bed, feeling like he was being watched but knowing Angelus had left. It was a few hours before he allowed himself to finally drift to sleep.

The teen awoke to a knock at the door and Joyce calling him for breakfast. He jerked awake, half expecting to see Angelus there, and was relieved when he didn't. Slowly he got out of bed, slipping his clothes from the previous day back on. Using his fingers to comb through his hair he headed downstairs. Buffy grumbled behind him, rubbing her eyes, she obviously didn't want to be awake yet.

"Morning, Buffy, how'd you sleep?" He questioned as they walked into the kitchen.

"Wanted to stay asleep." She yawned, "It's too early."

He smiled, "Just think, we're going to the zoo today." He took a seat, "Thank you, Joyce, I appreciate it." He said, putting pancakes on his plate.

She nodded, putting orange juice in front of them. Joyce drove them to school, leaving them at the front gate. Together they headed in, moving to the library to meet with Giles. It was still early; they had time before heading to the buses for the field trip. Xander was napping with his head on the table while Willow was trying to help Xander with math but the young man was being stubborn.

"Math troubles?" He questioned, taking a seat across from the pair.

"Xander would rather sleep than learn." The red head pouted.

Riley smiled, "I know the feeling sometimes." He shook the teen's shoulder, "Wake up, Cordelia just walked into the library naked."

Xander's head snapped up immediately, "What, where?"

The other three teens burst into laughter, "Not funny." He glared at Riley, "That was so not funny."

"Yes, yes it was." Riley said through his laughter.

The brunette boy's head hit the table and he groaned, "So mean."

"It's almost time for class; you don't want to miss the bus." Giles spoke, looking up from putting a stack of books away to glance at the clock.

The four of them were on their feet in a flash, heading for the doors and the waiting roll call to get on the bus. Willow and Xander sat beside each other with Buffy and Riley across the aisle. They arrived and were in before too long, much to Riley's delight. It had been years since he had been to a zoo.

"Poor Lance." Willow said, looking over at a young man who was being tormented by a group of four bullies who proceeded to lead him into a closed off hyena exhibit.

"Something should be done about those four." Buffy glared, starting after them but Riley and Xander stopped her.

"Hey, no actual slaying, can handle it." Xander headed after them, Riley close on his heels, not going to let him rush into it alone.

"Why don't you run along with your tail tucked between your legs?" Riley bit out once they were inside, trying to get their attention before they actually did toss Lance into the hyena cage.

Xander moved toward them, grabbing Lance and pulling him behind him. The blonde's breath caught in his throat, something was wrong. He felt it inside him, the others had begun to laugh and he found himself turning to look at the young man they had just rescued and he felt the laugh bubble up inside and joined them.


	9. Claiming

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely resembling Buffy nor do I make anything from the writing of this.**

**Thank you so much to those few who reviewed the previous chapter. It means a lot to me and I try to reply to every view I can. For if you review and leave your email I do send out updates when I post a new chapter. Parts of this chapter were taken from the season 1 episode "The Pack" if that wasn't obvious by the way the last chapter ended. Please take the time to review, it means a lot to me.**

Riley felt good, better than good, and he felt bonded with the others. He wanted…something; he just wasn't sure what that something was yet. They were at school the day after the zoo trip, the day after he had become connected. Xander caught his gaze and they seemed to come to an understanding, it was almost like he knew what the other teen wanted, Buffy. The blonde nodded as they separated from the rest of their 'pack', he wasn't sure when he had begun to think of them that way. The brunette wanted Buffy and Riley had agreed, he didn't know what he wanted but he knew it wasn't her.

Xander smirked as he came up behind the Slayer, "Hey, Buff."

She looked up at him, "Hey, Xan." She scowled slightly, "Why were you and Riley over there with those jack asses?"

He shrugged, "Seeing how the other side lives."

Riley sat down beside Willow, "So, plans?"

"Class, more research, same thing as always." The red head spoke up.

The brunette boy nodded before catching Riley's gaze, "Well, we should be heading out then." The blonde stretched, getting up and heading away from the two girls, Xander with him.

The two of them separated, heading to their own classes. He felt restless, classes couldn't hold his attention, what he wanted was out. Halfway through the day he met up with the others. He was hungry, could smell fresh meat, something was alive. The teens were running on instinct but the little pig wasn't enough for a full meal, however they enjoyed what little they got, the hunt, the chase, even though when they found it the poor thing had been caged. Well, it wasn't caged anymore. Xander had gone after Buffy that afternoon and Riley left campus. He wasn't sure where he was going but he felt himself being drawn. The mansion, he knew where he was now, but he didn't know why. He couldn't stop himself from sneaking inside. Slowly he worked his way to the room Angelus and he had shared. He felt so aware of his body, everything moving in tandem, perfectly in tune with himself. Carefully he stalked across the bed, a low growl escaping his lips as he moved over Angelus, a dark smirk on his face. The vampire snarled softly, opening his eyes to find the growling teen.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." He brought his hands up, ghosting them down his sides, "Didn't expect to see here, boy."

The teen leaned down, bringing their lips close together. The vampire flipped them, pinning Riley beneath him, nipping over his lips softly. The blonde snarled, attempting to buck him off, catching him off guard, and flinging the vampire back. Angelus growled as Riley stalked toward him.

"What's gotten into my boy?" He questioned, preparing himself for his attack, "Whatever it is I'm not sure I like it."

The smirk never left his face as he moved gracefully toward the vampire who thought he was his master. He knew what he wanted now; he wanted to dominate the dark vampire. Muscles tensed, knowing what he was going to do before he even had it planned, he leapt and Angelus reacted, grabbing him and tossing him against the wall. He grunted but easily found himself back on his feet, he uttered a quiet growl before Angelus back handed him, making him hit the wall again.

"You don't dominate me." He hissed, pulling Riley up by the collar of his shirt, "You want to behave like an animal, I'll treat you like one." He pinned him down, sinking his teeth into the back of his neck. Immediately he stilled, a low whine escaping his lips before he went limp. Slowly he licked the bite mark, "You are mine."

"Yours." He replied, shuddering slightly beneath him.

"Good boy." Angelus easily undid the catch on the teen's pants, tugging them down to his knees, "Going to claim you since you want it so bad." He growled in his ear, "Mark you as mine." Riley whimpered, arching his hips up to press against him, a low whine escaped his lips as he pressed against Angelus' covered length, "Patience." His voice was a low snarl as he freed himself, pressing the slick tip against his hole.

The teen growled, thrusting himself back, impaling himself on the vampire's cock. A low grunt escaped his lips and he pressed in deeper, seating himself fully within him. Immediately the blonde began to struggle, wiggling his hips against him, trying to get him to claim him. Slowly he began to move, teasing him, setting the pace and not letting him control the speed. Angelus was sure it hurt; after all he knew his boy was a virgin, but he didn't care, this was just too good to pass up. Riley made no sign that he was in pain, instinct told him that Angelus was dominant, that the vampire was laying claim to him. He felt so full, the length deep inside him, owning him, spreading him wide. He could feel the burn as he tried to pull him in deeper, make him take him harder. It felt like forever to the blonde before Angelus began to take him harder, faster, nipping and biting at his neck and shoulders. He felt so amazingly full, his length twitched beneath him and he immediately sought to rub himself against the floor if only Angelus would allow it.

"Only once I reach release may you." He growled, biting his ear, snapping deeper into him.

Riley's cries and yowls filled the room as Angelus took him, laying claim to his body even if he wasn't quite himself at the moment. With a grunt he snapped in a final time, coming hard and sinking razor sharp fangs into his throat, making the teen beneath him release without even being touched.

"You're mine, Riley." He smirked, "All mine." His tongue lapped at the wounds on his throat while the ridges of his demonic face rubbed against his cheek.

Slowly the vampire pulled out, leaving Riley panting on the floor. Almost gently the vampire cleaned him up and returned his jeans to their proper position. Riley knew he had to go, he had gotten what he needed, albeit not the way he planned, but he needed to get back to the others. He knew they would be coming for him after they ate and rested. Slowly he got to his feet, his ass burned, was already sore from being claimed but he couldn't help but enjoy it at least a little bit. Angelus watched him from the bed but didn't move to stop him from leaving; he seemed to know exactly what his boy was thinking and the reasoning behind his departure. The teen moved smoothly, as smoothly as he could with the bit of pain he was in, making his way towards where he felt the majority of his pack was. There was someone missing though, a quick sniff to the air and he knew it was Xander. The other four sniffed at him slightly before all five of them nuzzled each other. They needed to get their pack mate and Riley was sure he knew exactly where he was. He led the way, they could hear Xander's voice calling out to Willow, seeming to mock her.

Riley laughed softly, "Willow." He called and the others joined him, they were outside the window to the library cage.

"Xander, I told you…" Her eyes grew wide when she saw them slink into the cage with the brunette, slamming against the door, all six of them laughing as it buckled beneath their combined strength.

Willow ran, leaving the six to finish breaking out the missing member of their pack. Xander led the way, he still wanted the blonde Slayer but right then, he wanted food. Riley felt the thrum of their emotions, their wants across his skin. Xander sniffed at the blonde for a moment before scowling at him slightly. The blonde knew that the brunette knew who he had been with and that he had actually succeeded in getting what he wanted. Just like he knew that the other had failed.

"Hey." It was Buffy.

Xander growled, immediately giving chase, the others ran after him. Riley had no idea where she was leading them, only that his companion wanted her, no matter the cost. The zoo, Buffy ran into the hyena cage and they followed, the moment they were within he felt strange for a moment and then, nothing. It was as if he was suddenly cut off from the others, back to being normal.

"Hey, get your hands off my Willow!" Xander pushed the zoo keeper back, sending him plummeting into the waiting hyena pit.

"God Buffy, I am so sorry." They were walking down one of the halls at school, even Giles was with them, "I can't believe I threw myself on you like that."

The two of them had agreed that they were going to act as though they had no memory of the events that they had been through, "Hey, it's all good. You guys ate a pig." Buffy laughed, smiling back at them before she and Willow made it out of earshot.

"I've never heard of memory loss after possession."

Both of them swallowed hard, "Did you tell them that?" Xander questioned, hoping against hope that he didn't.

"Your secret is safe with me." The sighs of relief were in tandem as they hurried to catch up with the girls.

**Once again, please take the time to review if you can, it means a lot to me and I hope you enjoyed this part.**


	10. Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I dont own Buffy or anything related to it nor do I make anything from writing this.**

**I hope you enjoy this next part and would greatly appreciate it if you would take the time to review, it means a lot to me to hear what people think. Also parts of this chapter were taken from the Season 1 episode Prophecy Girl, tweaked with of course but they are there.**

A low groan escaped Riley's lips, he felt hot, every night since the hyena incident when he went to bed there was a fire in his chest. He felt as though something was missing, that he should be somewhere else. In his mind he knew exactly what that something was but he refused to admit it or return to the vampire that had taken advantage of him. Also he didn't want to talk to Giles or the others about it, what would they think? He went willingly into the arms of a vampire, sure he had been possessed but still, the fact remained he had allowed Angelus to take him.

"You alright?" Buffy's hand was on his shoulder, causing him to jump and look over at her.

"I'm fine." He smiled slightly, "Honestly."

She looked skeptical but nodded, "So, what has you so distracted?" She sat down beside him.

"I haven't been sleeping well. I'll be alright though, no worries." He managed a more genuine smile this time.

"Good, Giles is all wrapped up in translating some book and I am going to skip out on patrol tonight, come to the Bronze with me?"

"Sounds good."

She smiled, "Good." Quickly she planted a kiss on his cheek before heading out of the library, expecting him to follow.

He swallowed hard before moving to pursue her. There was no mention of the kiss as they made their way toward the Bronze. Willow and Xander had left before them, presumably heading toward the club themselves.

"So, Riley." She smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"You going to the Spring Fling?"

"I don't know, hadn't thought about it." He chuckled softly, "Never thought I'd be going to a dance again either." He glanced at Buffy out of the corner of his eye, "What about you? Has anyone asked you yet?"

She shook her head, "Nope, still all on my own."

He had a feeling she was trying to get him to ask her and why not? Why shouldn't he go out with her because Angelus wouldn't like it? He stopped and smiled at her, "Would you like to go with me?"

Immediately she smiled, "Yes, I'd like that."

He nodded, "Good." He smiled again as they walked into the club.

Xander and Willow were sitting at one of the tables, "Hey guys." Buffy slid into a chair, "What's up?"

"I thought you were going out on patrol?" Willow smiled as Riley sat beside the blonde.

"Decided to skip." She smiled, "It's not like the world is going to end if I skip one night of slaying."

"Tomorrow night, Buffy will face the Master and she will die." Riley's eyes grew wide as he heard what Giles was telling was telling Ms. Calender, their computer teacher.

He had come to the library to tell Giles about blood coming out of one of the faucets in the bathroom when he found them talking in his office. Immediately he walked in, "When were you going to tell her? Doesn't she have the right to know that she's going to be killed? That somehow the Master is going to get free and murder her?" his hands were clenched into fists, "I won't let that happen! If you won't tell her I'll do it myself!" He whirled, storming out of the room, and rushing to Buffy's house, ignoring the calls behind him.

"Riley! Look what my mom got me." She was so happy, holding a white dress in front of her.

He swallowed hard, knowing that if he told her what he had heard her happiness would be ruined, "It's beautiful, Buff." He gave her a slight smile, how do you tell your friend that she's going to die?

"You ready for the dance tomorrow?"

The dance definitely wasn't on his mind at the moment, "Yeah…" He trailed off; he had gotten something suitable together.

She scowled, hanging her dress on the stair railing, "Is something wrong?"

"Let's go upstairs, I need to talk to you about something."

The scowl didn't leave her face as she picked up her dress and made her way upstairs, Riley close behind. Once they were in her room he took a deep breath, "What's wrong?" She asked again before he had a chance to open his mouth.

"I overheard Giles talking with Ms. Calender." He paused, taking another breath, meeting her gaze, "He said tomorrow you were going to face the Master and die."

She began to shake, tears welling up in her eyes, "Do you think it will hurt?"

Immediately he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, petting through her hair, "I'm not going to let it happen. I won't let him kill you." She began sobbing into his chest.

"I quit." She cried, "I quit being the Slayer."

He swallowed hard, hoping she didn't really mean it, knowing that she was really the only thing standing between Angelus and himself but he didn't want her to die. Gently he stroked her hair, holding her against his chest.

"Prophecies aren't written in stone, we can change it. It doesn't have to happen, we should go to the dance, enjoy ourselves. You told me the master was locked away; if he wants you make him come get you. We'll all be there for you." He tipped her head up, brushing her hair out of her face, "Everything will work out right." He laid a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back, "I promise."

She nodded, "Thanks, Riley." She gave him another soft kiss and a slight smile, "You should go change, I got tears all over your shirt." Her laugh was small but it was enough, he was happy that her spirits were boosted at least a little, that he helped.

"Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged her once more before heading to his room.

The moment he closed the door a low growl reached his ears, "You're mine boy, I will not have you cavorting with the Slayer. It's bad enough that I allow you to be friends with her, but now you abuse my goodwill by kissing her, going to a dance with her? What makes you think I'll allow you to continue?" He pressed against the invisible barrier that kept him out.

"Well, that barrier for one. You can stalk me all you like but, well, you can only do so at night and all I have to do is be safe inside." He stood back, his arms crossed over his chest.

He expected the vampire to rage, to get angry, what he got definitely wasn't that, he laughed, "You think this," He ran a hand over the barrier, "is going to keep me from you?" He laughed harder, almost doubling over, "Silly, foolish, boy." His laugh died down to a chuckle, "You'll find out soon enough that this silly little barrier can't keep me out. Go to your dance, watch the Slayer die, I'll be waiting, watching, and when the time is right you'll seal your own fate." He jumped down off the roof, leaving Riley standing there looking not so smug anymore.

Riley swallowed hard, she was dead, Xander and he had made it to the Master's lair only to find her sprawled out on the ground. They had been getting ready for the dance when Willow came crying. A group of their school mates had been murdered in the AV room at school. She had given him a kiss and said she had something to take care of prior to the dance before running off.

"She's not cold yet!" Xander exclaimed, breaking him from his thoughts.

He watched as Xander bent down, breathing life into her. Riley kneeled beside them, checking for a pulse before he breathed in a second time. He shook his head and started chest compressions while Xander breathed into her. Time seemed to slow down but they refused to give up, didn't want to believe that she was going to stay dead. Finally she gasped awake, her eyes fluttering open.

"Welcome back." Riley smiled down at her.

She smiled at the two of them, "You saved me." She paused as they helped her up, "Now, I have a vampire to kill."

Despite their protests that she should take it easy for a time they followed her out, not about to get in her way. She was definitely a girl on a mission and knew exactly where she needed to go. They were at the school in a moment; cries could be heard coming from the library. The three of them ran to the roof, Xander and Riley waiting by the stairs to watch her back as she took on the Master. For a moment the blonde found himself frozen in place when he saw the first vampire up the stairs, Angelus.

"Did you think I would leave you without protection?" He questioned, elbowing one of the minions that came up after him before taking a position beside his boy.

Xander didn't say a word as to the addition of Angelus to their ranks, no matter how temporary. Riley didn't reply either, more focused on keeping himself alive while the Slayer fought the Master behind them. A yelp escaped his lips as he was tackled by a female vampire, pulling out a cross from under his jacket, forcing her back and onto Xander's stake. Angelus wasn't killing the vampires that went after the two humans, he was far more interested in subduing the ones he could, the ones he couldn't either wound up dust or thrown off the side of the building. The vampire wanted minions without the hassle of creating them himself, he still only had the three Will and Dru had brought back with them. Riley's fist connected with a vampire that decided to attempt to snack on Xander.

"Mine." Angelus snarled, back handing a man who dared attack his boy. Riley glared at him as Buffy approached, the vampires having fled at the death of their Master, "I'll be seeing you soon, boy." The master vampire's voice was a low snarl before jumping from the roof and breaking into a run.

"All done?" Riley questioned, looking her over.

She smiled, "Yep, let's go down and check on the others."

"Never seen a vampire leave a skeleton behind." Xander stated, looking over the remains.

"Older you are the more you leave behind?" Riley questioned, receiving a shrug in return.

"Hey, now that the Hellmouth is closed, the Master is dead, what should we do?" Willow looked at her friends as she spoke.

"Spring Fling should still be going on." Xander suggested.

"We saved the world, I say we party!" Buffy grabbed Riley's arm, pulling him out of the library.

Willow and Xander followed, arm in arm, Cordelia taking up the rear, "Hey, Queen C, aren't you going to be so ashamed when you show up with us to the Bronze?" Xander said, looking back at her, "We're so below your station after all."

"Shut up." She growled, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes as she pushed past them, looking at her poor car which she had a feeling wasn't going to run in the near future, driving a vehicle into the school probably wasn't the best idea but she hadn't been left with much of a choice. They followed Cordelia away from the school and towards the waiting dance. Riley banished the thought of Angelus from his mind, wanting to enjoy the dance, and spend time with his friends. The moment they entered Buffy pulled him toward the dance floor and he in turn pulled her into a slow dance, holding her close.

"Thanks." She said, resting her head against his chest.

"For?" He questioned as they rocked to the music.

"Saving my life."

He smiled, "My pleasure." He kissed her hair softly.

It was after midnight when they finally made it home. The moment Riley entered his room a sharp pain shot through his chest. His fingers tore at his shirt, jerking it off so he could see, hoping there was some visible sign of what was wrong. The soft chuckle of the vampire he had come to dread made him jerk his head toward the window.

"Do you feel it?" Angelus questioned, nonchalantly examining his nails. His body shuddered as it felt like his heart was trying to jump out of his chest, "From your reaction I can see that you do." He smirked, leaning against the barrier, "All you have to do is invite me in and the pain will stop. You gave yourself to me and I claimed you. You're fully mine now and I know that you remember even through your possession."

A low whimper escaped his lips and he shook his head, "You did this to me, there's no way I'm letting you in here, I'll die first."

He chuckled softly, "Trust me, you won't die." He smiled, watching Riley curl into a ball, "You'll be alright by morning, at least alright enough to go out in public." He relaxed against the barrier, content for the moment to watch his boy writhe in pain on the floor.

Riley got no sleep that night, Angelus left before morning, but the pain only subsided once the sun had risen. He groaned softly as he got to his feet, planning on taking a hot shower and changing before going to talk to Giles, hoping that he had some insight into what was happening. Buffy and Joyce were still asleep when he slipped into the shower, the hot water helping his sore muscles to relax. After half an hour he pulled himself out of the heat, dried himself off, and got dressed. He knew that he would be questioned if he stuck around long enough for Buffy to wake; instead he grabbed a banana off the counter and slipped out. He would try the library first, after that he wasn't sure where he could find the English librarian. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw Giles' car in the parking lot.

"Giles?" He questioned, pushing open the door.

He pulled his glasses off, looking up at him, "Riley? What brings you here on this fine Sunday morning?"

He took a deep breath, taking a seat across from where the Watcher was doing research, "I need to talk to you about something that happened." He folded his hands on the table for a moment before noticing that they were shaking and pulling them into his lap.

Immediately Giles closed the book he had been reading, "Let me get you some tea and then we can talk." He got to his feet, going into his office, giving Riley some time to compose himself.

A few minutes later he sat the cups down, letting the teen take all the time he needed. Riley swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before taking a sip of tea, "Thanks." Another deep breath and he began, "Angelus, he helped Xander and I last night, against the vampires." He paused, "After that he showed up at my window," He stopped for a moment, "it hurt; it felt like my heart was trying to tear itself out of my chest. He said that I was his, that he…" He wasn't sure how he was going to say this, how he could tell Giles that Angelus had taken him, pounded him into the ground when he had been possessed.

He was almost thankful when Giles spoke for him, "He claimed you." Riley looked down at his hands, "Oh, my dear boy." He got to his feet, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Did he take you?" He questioned, trying to make it as easy as possible but knowing it was going to be difficult. When he received a nod in reply he took a deep breath and continued, "When?"

"When I was possessed by the hyena, the hyena wanted to dominate him." He looked away, blushing brightly, "Angelus was stronger and proved it." He took another sip of his tea, avoiding eye contact with Giles.

"Vampire claims are rare but not unheard of." He started looking through the stacks of books he had laid out on the table, "The Aurelius line, which Angelus is a part of by blood but not practice, isn't known for taking humans as claimed. To my understanding they see humans as food, nothing more." He paused, flipping through one of the books, "The purpose of a claim is to bind a human to a master vampire, usually in preparation of eventual turning but there are times when claims are more than that as it appears yours is. With the kind of claim he put you under it is to extend a mortal's life and tie them to the vampire's demon, their essence." He flipped another page, "It is said that with any kind of claimed the vampire, with enough time and effort, can convince the mortal to do things they normally wouldn't."

"What should I do?" Riley questioned, looking up at him, "What can I do?"

Slowly he put the book down, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "There is little written about how to break claims as vampires are protective and possessive of the ones they take. However, I will do further research into the matter. For now I believe it's best to wait and see what happens. Should you feel yourself wanting to do as he says and having trouble resisting call me. If that should happen we will decide what the best course of action is." He handed him a slip of paper with his number written down.

"Thank you." He slipped it into his pocket, giving him a small smile.

Giles returned the smile, "Now then, you should go back to Buffy's and enjoy what little remains of your weekend. I will see you on Monday, be sure to get all of your homework done."

Riley laughed softly, "Hey, I graduated once already." He stated before heading out the door, returning home.

Buffy was up, sitting leaned over a bowl of cereal, looking tired, "It's too early." She whined when he came in the door, "Where'd you go?"

He smiled, "Woke up around dawn, couldn't get back to sleep so I went for a walk." She glared at him slightly before going back to her food, "Hopefully I'll sleep better tonight so I can be grumpy in the morning too." He teased, sitting down beside her, earning a jab in the ribs for his insolence.

**It was so hard writing those Riley/Buffy bits but it had to be done. Please take the time to review, it doesnt take but a moment of your time and means a lot to me. Thank you for reading and a big thank you to Merklin who kindly pointed out that removed my quotation marks for some reason.**


	11. Mocking

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever nor do I make anything from the writing of this.**

**Sorry it's taken awhile, I'm suffering from writer's block so it's taking me a bit to get done. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part, let me know what you think and have a great day. And as what happened last time I'm being forced to take extra measures posting here since for some reason upon uploading it removes all " and '**

He had graduated for the second time in his life and had already been admitted into Sunnydale's branch of the University of California. Buffy was off with her father in LA for the summer and he was staying with Giles until he could move into the dorms. The attacks had gotten worse and he had hardly gotten any sleep in the past couple of weeks. Angelus was a nightly visitor; he talked to him quietly or drew the teen as he curled in pain. Riley was happy it hadn't gotten so bad that he couldn't make snide quips back at the vampire, at least he felt partially vindicated in that respect. The master vampire just smirked as the teen mocked him and either went back to what he was saying or returned to his drawing. He kept Giles updated on his situation, assuring him that Angelus hadn't asked for entrance, he tended to talk about when the young man was possessed, and how much he had enjoyed dominating him, and what he was going to do when Riley finally relented. Things had died down since the Master had been killed; Willow and Xander had been doing a bit of patrolling while Riley continued to attempt to prevent them from knowing what was going on with him.

It was still a few weeks before he would be moving into the dorms and Angelus was sitting outside the window, paper and charcoal in hand, "I prefer seeing you writhing in pleasure instead of pain." He stated, his eyes flicking to him as the charcoal moved over the vellum before him.

A soft pant escaped Riley's lips as he glared at him from his curled up position on the floor, "Screw you."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head, "I'm the one that will be doing the screwing, boy." He paused, looking thoughtful, "Why don't you strip for me? Let me see you naked."

The comment caught him by surprise and he found his fingers moving up to the buttons on his shirt. His shirt was half off before he stopped himself, his chest bared to the vampire's gaze. The pain had dwindled slightly as he had done what Angelus wanted but it returned the moment he stopped.

"Well, that's a start I suppose." He went back to his drawing, capturing the naked planes and lines of his torso, "Unbutton your pants." The order was spoken absently as he drew. His body responded before he could react, his fingers deftly undid the button fly on his jeans, revealing the grey underwear he had on, "It's been months that you've been resisting me, giving in a little bit won't hurt, in fact you'll feel better for it."

Riley shook his head, the pain had lessened but he wasn't about to admit that to the vampire. It was nearing dawn when Angelus finished his sketch and slipped it into the room, this was the first one he had left behind. When the pain finally subsided he took the time to look at it. Angelus had captured him perfectly except the pain he knew had been etched on his face was replaced by obvious pleasure. He glared at it, his hands shaking in anger, he hated that he had done what the vampire had commanded. It was getting to the point where he wasn't sure if he could resist giving him an invitation, he needed to tell Giles. Quickly he folded the drawing, shoving it into his bag before heading down to the kitchen. Giles wasn't up yet but water had been set to heat so tea could be made. Since coming to stay with the Englishman he had taken to drinking tea, especially in the morning and before night.

Slowly he sipped at his cup, the bittersweet taste soothing and relaxing his body and mind. It would be safer if he left, if he returned to Angelus or was at least away so he didn't endanger anyone else. Of course Giles wouldn't let him; he had said once that he wouldn't let Riley sacrifice himself, that he would do what he could to help him. He shook his head, was halfway through his second cup when Giles came in, pouring his own cup from what the teen had already steeped and prepared. No words passed between them as they sipped their tea. Every morning it was the same, Riley would come down, prepare the tea, they would then sit in silence until both of them had at least two cups, after which they went over the events of the previous night.

"I'm worried." He looked down at the dredges in his cup, "He made me do something," He quickly looked up, "not invite him in or anything but something small. I don't want to put you at risk." He sighed, staring at his cup again.

Giles laid his hand on his shoulder, "We've talked about this, Riley. I discovered some new information but it needs further looking into. I should know more tonight."

"Thank you, I don't know how I can ever repay you, what you've done for me, it means a lot." He swallowed hard, "I don't know what would have happened if Angelus hadn't decided to come here, where I would be now."

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

Angelus felt as though he had been amazingly patient and that patience was wearing thin rather rapidly. Riley had disobeyed, had gone against him as much as he could, and that was far too much for his liking. A soft growl escaped his lips as he made his way through the mansion, morning had come and he wasn't happy about being cooped up, he would much rather torment his boy more but the California summer wasn't conducive to such things. He was close to taking his frustrations out on the minions, especially the ones that weren't properly trained yet, acting as though they were still under the Master. Drusilla had been in a sort of funk lately, not that on a good day she was any less insane. She hardly let William near her, preferring to speak to her dolls; Miss Edith seemed to get in trouble more than usual. He had overheard her speak of a kitten and how William would soon have it wrapped around his finger and he wouldn't need her anymore. She didn't seem upset that she wouldn't be around, that something was going to happen and if he didn't have the kitten it would break him. Neither of them had been able to get any information from her about it, the last time Will had attempted she had smiled and stroked his cheek, looking rather sad as she did so regardless of the smile.

The master vampire wanted someone to watch his boy, needed a human to do so, but it would be difficult to find a human that could get close enough to watch him and loyal enough to be trusted with this task. Humans always had ulterior motives and this one would be no different, so when a young human teen came to his door he was surprised to say the least. It wasn't every day that humans willingly came into a vampire's lair.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just have you killed?" Angelus questioned, looking over the interloper.

"The Slayer, I can get close to her, I know her." He smirked slightly, looking sure of himself, "I can bring her to you."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "And what do you want?" Slowly he approached the teen, "To come into my home I know that you want something in return for doing this, something you want very badly to risk your life."

He didn't back down, didn't move when Angelus stood toe to toe with him, "I want to become like you; I want to be a vampire."

Immediately he worked to stifle a laugh, "Let me see if I've got this straight, you want to give me the Slayer and in return you want me to turn you."

"Yes."

He couldn't hold back his laughter; this was too perfect for words, "And what if I wanted you to do something else? What if I wanted you to bring me someone else?"

"Whatever you want." He smiled, "So, do we have a deal?"

Angelus smirked, "Whatever I want." He paused, "You still haven't told me your name."

"Ford." He held out his hand and the vampire took it, sealing their deal.

"There is a ritual that can be performed to lessen the effects of his claim if not completely remove it." Giles had wrapped himself in his books again, looking for a way to help Riley.

Riley pushed aside the book he had been going through, "What do we need?"

"Most of these ingredients I have, however the one that will be difficult to obtain is going to be a vial of Angelus' blood."

"Try impossible. There's no way that we can get that." He sighed, laying his head on the table.

A knock on the door made the blonde jump and move to answer it, not giving Giles a chance, "Riley!" The moment Buffy saw him she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

He smiled, hugging her, "Welcome back home. Did you have fun?"

"Of course, how did it go while I was away?" She pulled back.

"Been pretty quiet." He motioned her into Giles' home.

She bounced in, smiling at her Watcher, "Giles! Good to see you!"

"Buffy, welcome back, it's good to see you." He paused, closing the book after slipping a bookmark inside, "Going on patrol tonight?"

"Of course." She plopped down on the couch, "I had a great summer, by the way, no vampires, no demons, just a normal summer."

"I'm glad you had a great summer." Riley smiled, sitting beside her, "Ready for school to start?"

She made a face of disgust, "No but I'll deal, hey, at least I can be normal for a little bit." She smiled, kissing his cheek, "I need to head home, had to come see you first though." She got to her feet and headed out, waving before disappearing out the door.

Riley turned his gaze to Giles, "So, a vial of Angelus' blood?"


	12. Deceived

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I make anything from the writing of this.**

**So, another update down, I'm heading to Vegas on Wednesday for Sony Fanfaire but will update when I have another part done. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy.**

Xander was unconscious and bleeding when Drusilla found him. She had gone out by herself, losing the escort that Will usually sent with her. Miss Edith had told her a secret, a secret that she was delighted to hear. William's kitten was in the perfect position to be caught and she had plans to bring him as a gift. She refused to allow Will to be alone while she was gone, knew the results of such things, so when she had been told of this opportunity she jumped at it. The stars hadn't told her more than where he would be and that she needed to get to such easy prey before someone else took advantage, so she didn't know how the teen had managed to get into this state.

A soft groan escaped the young man's lips from his place on the walk outside his home. One of the football players from school and his compatriots had jumped him on his way home from patrolling with Buffy. He hated how he could deal with demons, creatures from the great unknown and survive but a couple of bullies brought him down. He knew he needed to get in before some big nasty came and found him but he couldn't bring himself to move yet. That's how Drusilla found him, curled up on his side, testing the wound in his lip to see how bad it was.

"Hello little kitten." She purred, smiling down at him.

His head immediately snapped up to look at her before he attempted to scramble to his feet, "Oh, hell no."

She grabbed his arm before he could get away, pulling him close and petting his hair back, "Shh, shh, injured little kittens should be careful." He felt his body responding to her words, relaxing against her, "There, there, Auntie Dru will make it all better." With a strength that belied her stature she lifted him into her arms and carried him away.

Riley had been skeptical the moment Ford had introduced himself but slowly he had kind of grown on him. Angelus had ceased his nightly visits, at least for the moment, not that it was of any consolation to the teen. He liked to believe that Angelus didn't know what dorm he was in but he knew it was a lie. He had avoided any questions as to why he wouldn't go on patrol, saying he had school work to do, or needed to stay in to help Giles with research. For the moment the blonde Slayer accepted his excuses but he wasn't sure how long he could keep it up. Acquiring the vial of Angelus' blood was proving difficult as well. He still had absolutely no idea how he could possibly get it and his willpower was wearing thin. The knowledge that Angelus was planning something weighed heavily on his mind and there was nothing that he could readily do about it.

"Riley? You alright in there?" Ford knocked on the bathroom door, they had all gathered in the library at the High School for the afternoon and Riley had immediately locked himself in the bathroom to think.

"I'm fine, give me a minute." Quickly he washed his hands, raking his fingers through his hair before coming out, "What's up?"

"Have you seen Xander? The girls haven't seen him all day."

He scowled, "No, last I heard he went out patrolling with you guys last night. Maybe he got sick or something. Only thing to do would be to check his place."

"Why don't you and I go do that, see if we can't stop worrying the girls."

Riley nodded, "Sounds like a plan." He started heading for the library but Ford stopped him.

"Let's leave them to their research; we can make it a surprise."

The blonde looked at him skeptically but nodded, "Alright." He said before heading out.

A soft groan escaped Xander's lips as he regained consciousness. The gentle feel of someone running their fingers through his hair made him want to fall back asleep but something was telling him that was a bad idea. Something was wrong but he couldn't quite place it yet.

"Wake up little kitten." Drusilla purred, continuing to stroke his hair. He jolted awake at the sound of her voice, immediately attempting to scramble away from the vampiress, "Naughty kitten, hold still." She lashed out, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down into bed, wringing an indignant yelp from his lips, "Be a good kitten, bad kitties get punished." She went back to petting him once she had him back in bed beside her, "You see kitten, Auntie Dru is going away soon and her William needs a good little kitten to keep him comfy." He eyed her wearily but kept his mouth shut for the moment, "You will learn how to be a good boy for him." She smiled down at him, "Don't worry little kitty, he takes good care of what's his."

"He was an ass." Ford glared back at Xander's house, "Well, so he didn't come home last night. Any ideas?"

"Besides thinking the worse? None, what about you?" Something was wrong, he could feel it, not only that but he was running out of time before he wanted to be back in his dorm.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I might have one idea, come on." He said, leading the way, "I found this club one night, not the greatest of places, kind of weird, but I just got this feeling about it, he might be there."

"Let's hurry then, it's starting to get late." He could already feel the claim stirring inside him.

"We're almost there." He had led them to an older warehouse, "It's in the basement." He let Riley go first, heading down the stairs after him closing the door.

The room was full of people, all of them having a decidedly literary vampiric flare to them. The blonde whirled, part way down the stairs, "Ford, what are you doing?"

He smiled, "Why don't you go down there and look for Xander?"

"No, what the hell is wrong with you?" He moved up, heading for the door but the other teen blocked his way, "Get out of my way, Ford." The others had turned to watch, whispering amongst themselves.

"No, I can't do that. You see, you're staying here until sunset." A shudder ran through his body as the claim pulled at him and he attempted to hide it, "Something wrong?"

He shook his head, glancing out the window as the sun sunk behind the horizon, "I'm fine."

"You know, I think I recall Angelus saying something about a claim?" He smirked as Riley gripped the railing tight enough to turn his knuckles whiter than usual.

He fell to his knees, holding back a cry of pain, shuddering, "Screw you. We should never have trusted you."

The door slid open, "Riley." Angelus' voice rang loud and clear through the warehouse, causing all eyes to turn to him, "Ready to come home?" The teen shuddered at the sound of the vampire's voice, the sound of it felt like silk against his skin, "Answer me boy." He purred.

"No." He said softly, looking up at Angelus.

The vampire smirked, grabbing Ford and pulling him close while minions brushed past them, "Ready for your reward?"

Ford nodded and Angelus sank his teeth in deeply, "No!" Riley shouted, trying to pull himself up as another shot of pain went through him, watching as Angelus drained his life away before giving him his wrist, making him drink, "Damn you." He hissed when the vampire dropped him, watching the limp body fall down the stairs.

"We had a deal. He brings me you and I turn him." Easily he picked him up, watching the pain fade from his face the moment they touched.

He barely held back the sigh of relief, "Let me go, undo this bond, and let me go." He lay limply against his chest.

"I don't think so lovely." He nodded to the minions, not uttering a single word as he carried his prize out.

"So, this is for me?" William eyed the teen that was tied down and gagged on their bed.

Drusilla wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, "Yes, he's your pretty kitten, will take care of you when I have to go."

He shook his head, "You're not going anywhere princess." His eyes refused to leave the sight of a naked Xander all wrapped up just for him.

She laughed softly, "Do not worry my pretty Willy." She giggled, licking his ear, "I know you want your pretty kitty, go play with him." She pushed him forward, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"So, Dru tells me that you're mine." He smirked, standing beside the bed, looking down at his prize. Xander looked up at him with wide eyes, shaking his head, making protests behind his gag, "You'll enjoy being mine." He purred, leaning down and nibbling his ear. The teen whimpered, tipping his head away, tugging at his bonds. His back arching off the bed, "Such a sensitive treat." He purred in his ear, sucking at the lobe, his hands running down his sides slowly, "All open and ready for me, I bet the princess already prepared you, got you ready just for me."

The immediate blush that made its home on the teen's face answered that question and his questing fingers confirmed it. Drusilla certainly had prepared Xander for him, his fingers brushed against the plug that had been seated within him. The teen bucked up, squirming immediately and mewling lowly through his gag. William grinned, gripping it and slowly beginning to pull it out, freeing himself with his free hand.

"I have to be in you now." He panted, pulling it free before nestling himself between his legs, rubbing his tip against his stretched hole. A sharp cry escaped through the gag as Will seated himself fully within the twitching boy, "Damn, so tight." He groaned, panting softly, leaning his forehead against his shoulder, twitching within him.

Slowly he rolled his hips, feeling himself slide against his walls. With deft fingers he undid the bindings on his legs, rocking in to rub against his spot as he adjusted the teen's legs, making them wrap around his hips. Xander arched off the bed, pressing his hips back against him, letting mewls escaping from his gag.

"Let's hear those pretty cries." He rocked him, undoing the gag, immediately being met with the sweet sounds of his voice, "Yes, just like that." He pulled almost fully out, snapping back into him.

"Please!" Xander cried out, arching further, trying to keep him in, to get him to rub against his spot more.

William chuckled softly, nibbling his throat, "You're mine, aren't you pretty kitty? My nummy treat, all for me?" He purred, dragging his fangs over his skin, as Xander nodded vigorously, "Yes, that's what I thought. Such a wanton little thing, aren't you?"

The brunette mewled, pressing against him, clenching tightly, "Please, I need more!"

The ridges over his face rubbed against his face, his fangs finally digging into his throat, sinking in deeply. The teen cried out, jerking back against him and up into his fangs, coming hard between them. With the first jet of blood the vampire came, filling his boy while he drank down the rich nectar of life.

Gently Angelus laid Riley out on their bed, petting his hair back as he admired the teen. Riley had passed out on the way back, his body sending him into a pleasant lull from being back with Angelus. The master vampire gazed down at him, stroking his fingers through his hair, it had grown back nicely over the past year and he was quite pleased with the result.

"Riley, you're mine." He leaned down, kissing him slowly.

The young man's eyes opened and he unconsciously arched against him, gripping at his shirt as he returned the kiss. With deft fingers Angelus set to work in stripping his prize, nibbling at his lips as he worked. Riley felt like he was on fire, his hands pawing at his clothes, trying to help Angelus get them off faster.

A low chuckle escaped his lips, "Tell me what you want pretty." He purred, pinning the blonde's wrists above his head.

The quiver that ran through the body below him made him lick his lips, a purr of delight rumbling up through his chest, "Please, I'm hot, need them off."

"As you wish." He licked a line up his throat, tugging his clothes off in one deft motion. There was a sigh of relief before the lithe body pressed up against him, rubbed surreptitiously against the clothed vampire, "You little minx." He smirked, quickly disrobing so their bare flesh could press together, "Going to make you scream in pleasure, show you what it means to be mine." His whispered words ghosted across his ear.

Teeth and lips teased their way from his ear down his throat and over his shoulders. He arched, pressing into whatever touch he could get from the vampire. The touches were kept light and teasing, seeming to be everywhere and yet nowhere at once. The whine that came from the boy only drove him to tease him further, his tongue driving him to squirm and arch, gripping and tugging at the sheets.

"So pretty all wrapped up in pleasure." That devil tongue flicked over his weeping head.

The cry that escaped his lips was music to the vampire's ears. Slowly he wrapped his hand around him, stroking him slowly while his tongue danced through his slit. Riley's hips rolled up, trying to get more of the sweet teasing that Angelus was allowing. Finally he took him into his mouth, swallowing him whole in one fell swoop, causing him to arch back, nearly throwing himself off the bed in surprise. While his attention was diverted the vampire slipped a finger into him, beginning to roll it as he sucked and swallowed the treat in his mouth. The young man writhed under his ministrations, losing his mind to sensation and pleasure as Angelus stretched and sucked him.

"Please." He mewled, rolling his hips up and back, looking down at him with pleasure glazed eyes.

Angelus pulled up slowly, giving his tip a final lick, "Please what? Want me to take you? Claim you? Do you admit you're mine?" He slowly squeezed his boy's length.

The cry that escaped the teen's lips was one of need and desire, "Please, take me, I'm yours, please!" He begged, squirming his hips up into his grasp.

The master vampire smirked down at him, releasing his length before positioning himself, slowly beginning to press inside, inch by inch. A low moan escaped his lips once he was fully seated within, his fingers dug into the boy's hips, holding him still.

"All mine." He growled, pulling almost all the way out before snapping back in, setting a quick, almost brutal pace.

Riley jerked and writhed back against him, meeting his thrusts, sweet cries and moans escaped his lips as he was impaled again and again. The vampire had every intention of drawing this out as much as he could, circling his hips once he was fully seated before pulling back, skittering across his spot and wringing another moan or cry from his lips. Their bodies moved in a timeless dance, drawn together by pleasure and bliss.

With a low growl Angelus slammed himself in deeply, starting to fill his boy while driving his fangs into Riley's throat at the same time. With a loud shout he came between them, his body quivering as his blood was pulled from him into a hungry maw. Slowly the vampire pulled back, lapping at the wounds, catching the final drops that slipped from them. Gently he nuzzled his shoulder, laying over him, holding him close.

"Mine." He purred, licking the wounds once more teasingly.

A soft whimper escaped Riley's lips in return, "Never yours." He whispered, shuddering slightly.

He chuckled softly, "So you say." He stroked his sweaty hair back, "Just keep telling yourself that." He kissed him softly before watching Riley fall asleep from exhaustion; it had been months since he had gotten a proper night's sleep.


End file.
